The Guy Under the Mistletoe
by M.Ailyn.D
Summary: Année 2017. Vacances de Noël. Neville devenu professeur de botanique à Poudlard prend le Poudlard Express en direction de Londres et du Chaudron Baveur pour retrouver Hannah, sa femme. Mais la route est longue jusqu'à la capitale britannique, et les tranches de vie des familles sorcières qui l'entourent nombreuses !


**Chers lecteurs et lectrices, bienvenue !**

 **Ravie de vous retrouver, ou de vous accueillir pour les petits nouveaux, en ce jour spécial qui marque la fin d'une année et pose les jalons pour en ouvrir une nouvelle. Pour fêter cela, quoi de mieux qu'un texte à l'odeur de saison ?!**

 **Cet OS a été réalisé dans le cadre d'un échange de fictions de Noël sur le forum HPF. Le principe était simple : après s'être vus attribué un "enfant sage" à qui l'on devait écrire une fiction, nous devions nous inspirer de la fiche avec laquelle il s'était inscrite pour lui écrire un texte. La fiche contenait l'ensemble de ses préférences et de ses catégories "à éviter" au sein de l'univers Harry Potter, personnages, thèmes et couples. En m'inspirant des indications de mon propre enfant sage, j'ai réussi à lui concocter ceci.**

 **J'espère que, tout comme cette personne, vous apprécierez l'histoire qu'elle retrace : L'Odyssée de Neville Londubat, ou son parcours de départ en vacances, jusqu'au retour dans son foyer chaleureux, voyage durant lequel nous partageons les préparatifs des fêtes de divers personnages de l'univers de J.K. Rowling à qui tout appartient ! Il m'a été très agréable à écrire et je suis vraiment heureuse de vous le faire partager aujourd'hui.**

 **En ce 31 décembre 2017, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et une bonne année ! Meilleurs voeux !**

* * *

 **« The guy under the mistletoe »**

 **(« Le Garçon sous le gui » ou « L'Odyssée de Neville Londubat »)**

L'Écosse, à l'image de toutes les terres du nord, souffrait d'une mauvaise réputation climatique, similaire à la condition habituelle du maussade Royaume-Uni, son hôte. Étés grisâtres, automnes pluvieux, printemps gelés et hivers glaciaires, la légende voulait que le froid se saisisse des contrées celtiques, à la manière d'un nouveau pôle de la banquise. Pourtant, en pratique, il n'en était rien. Les vallons vertigineux autour de la cité d'Édimbourg étaient des havres où il faisait bon vivre à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année. La chaleur humaine y était suffisante... À condition d'avoir une grosse écharpe et une demi-douzaine de pulls sous le manteau.

Au vingt-trois décembre de l'année 2017, jour inaugurant les dernières vacances scolaires du cycle, les lueurs du petit matin descendaient du soleil réchauffant. Les rayons dorés se déversaient en chutes de lumière dans les lits vaporeux des lacs de brume opaque, creusés entre les sommets blancs sans poudreuse. Le froid n'avait pas été assez intense pour que les quelques rares flocons, noyés au cœur de la neige fondue, tiennent au sol. Cela dit, les gelées de l'hiver blanchissaient les brins d'herbe, un à un, comme autant de poils dressés sur l'épiderme de la Terre. La couche de nacre brillait de milliers d'étincelles en disparaissant au fur et à mesure de la montée de l'astre dans les cieux, bien au-dessus des nappes coincées entre les hauteurs du relief. Tout contre le sol, les herbes grasses se réveillaient en transpirant contre l'envahissement du froid, résistantes formidables désirant retrouver leur souplesse et leur soierie coutumière. Elles étaient aidées dans ce phénomène de décongélation jusqu'aux alentours de midi, lorsque plus aucune parcelle n'échappait à l'œil du soleil. Et tout cela se déroulait sans encombres, naturellement, à moins qu'une semelle lourde ne les casse en les aplatissant sur son passage.

Près d'une demi-heure après huit heures, alors que la pénombre finissait de se dissiper à la base des bâtiments victoriens, le tapis gelé reculait lentement, à l'ombre du château de sorcellerie Poudlard, devant l'aire de règne des serres de l'école. Tels de grands miroirs réfléchissant, les panneaux des toits de verre des coffres de verdure, repoussaient le miroitement de l'astre du jour. Les installations n'avaient pas besoin d'être réchauffées. Elles n'accueilleraient plus aucun élève avant la nouvelle année, mais ce n'était pas encore tant cela. Incapables de contenir l'atmosphère tropicale qui prenait ses aises au cœur de leur armature, elles exsudaient leur propre chaleur moite et exotique sans aide extérieure. Chaque entrée se repérait par une portion de verdure ruisselante de glace fondue, éclatante de chlorophylle, et les chemins de grès couleur sable y menant se brunissaient de cette humidité. Tout contre les seuils des serres, des arcs-de-cercles blancs témoignaient de l'usure que les verrous infligeaient à la maçonnerie au fil des siècles en la raclant de leurs dents.

Devant la serre numéro cinq de l'école, cette marque n'était cependant plus si discernable sous les flaques d'eau encombrant le chemin. Le léger panneau de l'appartement des plantes sorcières demeurait légèrement entrouvert, laissant s'échapper chaleur et faisant entrer fraîcheur en un mélange de condensation se répandant par terre à grandes eaux. Au milieu des arômes de terreau riche et du parfum caractéristique des engrais naturels nourris d'eau calcaire, une grande silhouette vêtue d'un tablier intégral beige flânait entre les rangées de pots. Ou, du moins, donnait-elle l'impression de réaliser une balade innocente en sillonnant dans les allées de verdure. Car, en réalité, Neville Londubat insérait régulièrement ses mains recouvertes de gants en velours et daim brun parmi les feuillages mouvants. Quelques outils de jardinage entre les doigts, il entretenait les plants de Poudlard et en profitait pour jeter un œil attentif sur les jeunes pousses de mandragores dont les deuxièmes années avaient la responsabilité depuis qu'ils les avaient rempotées en cours, la semaine précédente, comme le voulait le programme. Certaines d'entre elles frissonnaient sous une couche trop fine ou à cause d'une irrégularité dans la répartition de leur lit de poudre noire.

Bienveillant, le professeur de botanique remédiait à ces maladresses et s'assurait, de fait, que les pousses ne manquaient plus de rien. Cela fait, il poinçonnait une note de sa plume au rebord de plastique du pot de la mandragore concernée, à l'attention de l'élève étourdi. Parfois, en apposant sa remarque, Neville ne pouvait réprimer un léger sourire d'amusement. Le travail inégal de ses étudiants avait le don de l'agacer autant que de l'attendrir d'une certaine manière. Un sentiment multiple qui restait toujours aussi vif après presque trois ans d'enseignement à temps plein.

En janvier, l'ancien Auror fêterait sa prise en charge des cours depuis le départ de Pomona Chourave. Depuis, chaque jour n'avait été qu'un doux étonnement teinté de fatigue chronique et d'une infinie bienveillance envers ses jeunes pousses, plantes comme élèves. Sa vocation pour le professorat n'avait cependant rien eu d'une évidence au premier abord de son parcours palpitant. À l'image de Ron, Neville s'était placé dans le sillage de Harry à la fin de ses études, pour s'engager dans une longue formation d'Auror durant trois années de labeur, à suer eau et sang par tous les pores de la peau. La purge magistrale qui avait suivi la seconde grande guerre sorcière requérait leur effectif démesuré au bureau des Aurors, et les derniers Mangemorts, encore libres après le règne de Lord Voldemort, avaient été traqués sans relâche par leurs équipes. Il leur avait fallu six ans pour tous les rattraper, mais, au final, aucun n'avait pu leur échapper. On n'avait pas vu pareille efficacité depuis les jeunes années d'Alastor Maugrey ! Mais voilà, les bonnes choses avaient une fin et, à la suite de Ron, retourné auprès de George, au magasin de Farces et Attrapes du chemin de Traverse, Neville avait dû se trouver une nouvelle profession. Après quelques détours, Poudlard s'était imposé comme une évidence inattendue et la difficulté de quitter l'ancienne bâtisse ne décroissait jamais malgré la pratique.

Ce jour ne faisait pas exception. L'excitation de rentrer dans son propre foyer pour les fêtes était comparable, largement, à celle de n'importe lequel de ses étudiants. Pour un peu, il pouvait déjà en percevoir la chaleur réconfortante au creux de sa poitrine. Seulement, Neville ne pouvait pas nier la pointe de nostalgie qui l'emplissait à l'idée du départ. Une part de sa personne gardait en mémoire les souvenirs de son enfance. Les réveillons ennuyeux avec sa grand-mère, interminables bien qu'ils se fussent tous achevés avant onze heures du soir, l'avaient définitivement forcé à préférer Poudlard et ses divertissements rocambolesques durant les vacances. Quoique son argument se démontait un peu de lui-même tant traîner sous les toits des serres en toute solitude n'avait rien d'un récit d'aventures à la Potter... De toute manière, Neville le savait, dès que le Poudlard Express aurait enclenché sa lourde machinerie, malgré toute sa résistance, il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement que de se raccrocher aux wagons au premier instant.

S'éloignant des établis réservés aux travaux des élèves, l'ancien Auror se dirigea vers la porte entrouverte de la serre. À côté de l'entrée se trouvaient quelques tabliers de travail et paires de cache-oreilles suspendus à une patère. Au lieu d'accrocher son propre uniforme de protection à la suite de ceux-ci, Neville enjamba le seuil surélevé de la serre et se retrouva dans l'ombre glacée des magnifiques pierres de l'école. Derrière lui, il referma le panneau sans ménagement, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait tendance à rester coincé, puis enfonça ses bottes fourrées dans l'herbe mi-craquante mi-dégoulinante.

L'école avait également à sa disposition des plantes tout à fait communes et, en apparence, parfaitement lassantes. Même les moldus ne daignaient pas leur accorder la moindre considération sérieuse, à l'exception de quelques anciens sages au fait de leurs capacités curatives ou toxiques. Celles-là, se trouvaient dans la serre numéro une, la moins fréquentée de toutes, et, par conséquent, la petite favorite de Neville. Il la connaissait par cœur depuis ses études et elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis. En entrant, on trouvait un rail de tournesols aux fraises jaunes tournées vers les toits blancs de lumière. Plus au fond, sous les auvents sombres des fougères, de timides orchidées et d'égoïstes narcisses profitaient de la fraîcheur délicatement éclairée par intermittence. Des pieds de cerisiers, qui seraient bientôt trop grands pour tenir sous la contrainte des toits, affichaient déjà des bourgeons précoces d'un vert violacé recouvert d'écorce brune, dans un autre coin. Aucun frémissement ici hormis celui de la brise imperceptible que l'ouverture de la porte laissait entrer dans ce sanctuaire humide.

Appréciant la retombée significative de sa prudence, inévitable aux alentours de plantes se mouvant de leur propre chef, Neville s'engagea doucement entre les allées et s'obligea même à marcher en crabe entre les rangs de sensitives. Il ne voulait pas activer leur système de défense inoffensif pour l'homme, en les dérangeant inutilement. Le professeur de botanique venait chercher un petit trésor, un peu particulier, qui résidait en parasite sur une bouture de chêne avec lequel il s'accordait étrangement bien. Ses billes blanches lui apparurent bientôt entre les bambous asiatiques. Le gui était là, prêt à la récolte. Ce fut avec une infinie douceur que Neville plongea ses mains gantées au cœur de la pelote fragile, mais vivace, pour y déceler la plus belle des ramures, près du cœur, tout contre l'écorce de son hôte. Il ne l'avait pas encore trouvée lorsque des bruits de talons retentirent dans la serre.

Bientôt, un chapeau pointu en tissu écossais, souligné par de minuscules lunettes carrées devant des yeux félins, se distingua au milieu de la verdure. Neville n'y prêta que peu d'attention, tout aspiré par sa recherche. Une voix bienveillante, éreintée par l'âge, estima nécessaire de le rappeler un peu à la réalité.

\- Monsieur Londubat.

\- Professeur McGonagall, salua le féru de botanique en retour.

\- Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites encore ici ? Ne serait-il pas temps de préparer vos valises ? Ou alors préférez-vous que le convoi parte sans vous cette fois ?

Un souffle rieur franchit les lèvres du professeur Londubat tandis qu'il plaçait enfin son sécateur à la naissance d'une ramure du gui.

\- Je voyage léger, répondit-il ce faisant. J'ai largement le temps de finir ma tournée ici sans risquer de manquer le départ. De toute manière, il ne sert à rien que je me prépare pendant des heures : j'en oublierais encore ma tête !

\- Et le temps de vous reposer, quand comptez-vous le prendre ?

\- Dès que je serai dans le train.

La sorcière écossaise retint un soupir. L'entêtement de son ancien élève n'avait rien à envier à sa maison d'affiliation. Les Gryffondors étaient bien tous les mêmes !

\- Monsieur Londubat, je reconnais votre travail dévoué parmi nous, mais, si vous ne décidez pas de raccrocher votre tablier, dans tous les sens possibles de l'expression, je vous y forcerai.

Un nouveau rire franc s'éleva de la poitrine du féru de botanique. Il émergea bientôt d'entre les branches du chêne parasité, l'index et le pouce fermement pincés sur l'extrémité, encore brillante de sève, d'une branche de gui. De ses pupilles bleues, Neville la détailla à la lumière tombant des toits transparents, nez relevé vers les cieux. Une moue d'appréciation étira ses traits et contamina presque la directrice de Poudlard. Rien que cet instant lui rappelait, s'il l'avait fallu, qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en le recrutant, quelques années auparavant.

\- Rassurez-vous professeur, déclara finalement Neville. Mon travail est terminé. Je ne faisais que récolter mon dernier bagage.

\- Votre dernier bagage ? releva Minerva, piquée de curiosité.

\- Je sais que vous pourriez comprendre, professeur. Mais pour certaines raisons, je préférerais ne pas vous expliquer ce que cela signifie.

\- À condition que vous grimpiez dans le train de onze heures.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, professeur.

Comme pour prouver sa bonne foi, Neville revint à l'entrée de la serre, la sorcière écossaise sur les talons. Il déposa sa branche de gui sur un établi et, tandis que la magie faisant son œuvre en la plaçant au sein d'un cocon de papier en feutrine fait pour la préserver, défit les liens de son tablier. Finalement, le professeur de botanique le passa par-dessus son crâne brun et le raccrocha, aux côtés de ses gants et de ses outils.

\- Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire mes bagages, commenta l'homme en sortant de la serre.

\- Monsieur Londubat ! l'arrêta le professeur McGonagall. N'oubliez-vous pas quelque chose ?

Réalisant immédiatement son erreur, Neville revint sur ses pas et attrapa rapidement le paquet du gui qu'il avait sélectionné, sous le regard amusé et légèrement affligé de sa directrice. Ses joues se colorèrent d'embarras tandis qu'il ressortait derrière elle de la serre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Je n'ai pas de tête !

\- Maintenant vous l'avez, sourit Minerva.

\- Attendez ! Je ne suis pas encore monté dans le train ! Je peux encore l'oublier autre part d'ici là !

\- J'ai de bonnes chances de croire qu'il n'en sera rien.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela, professeur ?

Neville referma durement la porte, assuré d'avoir pourvu aux besoins de ses pousses pour les prochaines semaines à venir en son absence. Cela fait, il rejoignit à grandes enjambées la directrice de Poudlard, déjà quelque peu avancée sur le chemin de grès menant au château. Malgré son gros pull gris souris, il frissonna et reporta son attention sur l'ancienne chargée de métamorphoses, relançant sa question.

\- Parce que ceci est un rituel que je vous vois pratiquer depuis que vous êtes ici. Rien ne saurait changer une telle habitude.

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher, professeur.

\- Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, monsieur Londubat.

Les deux sorciers n'échangèrent plus de paroles, le temps de parvenir jusque sous le porche de pierre de ce côté de l'école, celui qui offrait une vue imprenable sur la forêt interdite et la chaumière du garde-chasse Hagrid, à sa lisière. Les rayons solaires peinaient à descendre à travers la brume s'échappant des cimes sombres de cette étendue impénétrable et mystique. Devant ce paysage qui l'enchantait à chaque fois, Minerva eut un léger soupir comme seuls les anciens sages peuvent en avoir.

\- J'espère que vous aurez un temps aussi clément à Londres, mon cher Neville.

\- Le temps m'importe peu, professeur. Tant que mon foyer est chaleureux, je me fiche bien du reste.

Le professeur McGonagall acquiesça, pleine d'une drôle d'émotion humble. Puis, posant une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de son professeur de botanique, elle le poussa doucement vers l'intérieur de la cour.

\- Allez préparer vos valises, par Merlin ! Je ne vous le redirai pas deux fois !

* * *

Au milieu des dégagements de vapeur des turbines brûlantes, qui fumaient au contact du froid mordant, on ne distinguait plus rien. L'unique quai de Pré-au-Lard, accolé à la seule voie de chemin de fer du village, était invisible au-delà de l'écran de fumée des retombées de la suie crachée par la locomotive. De l'autre côté du voile gris, des feux-follets jaunes lévitaient dans l'atmosphère polluée, orbes immobiles et fantomatiques. Le brouillard informe annihilait tout sens de l'orientation chez les visiteurs qui, sans ces signalisateurs du parapet voisin des rails, se seraient retrouvés le nez écrasé contre la masse écarlate et noire de la meneuse du convoi du Poudlard Express.

L'avant-dernier sifflet précédant le départ imminent de onze heures, lancé une minute plus tôt par le sorcier-cheminot, avait donné un coup de fouet aux nuées des retardataires. Sur la plateforme surélevée, ces traînards, de grands et drôles d'oiseaux fagotés de capes de voyage noires, à capuche pointue, commençaient seulement à se rassembler à la hauteur des marchepieds des divers wagons. L'heure de se mettre en quête d'un coin confortable pour passer le trajet jusque Londres avait sonné. Le fait qu'ils aient pris du retard à discuter sur le quai, bien après que les premières années soient montés en toute précipitation, ne leur assurerait pas pour autant un mauvais nichoir. Bien au contraire, l'expérience des années leur conférait une extraordinaire capacité à savoir où trouver une bulle de confort plus qu'acceptable après tout le monde. L'expérience des années et l'influence du nom de famille...

Du haut de ses quatorze ans, James Potter, deuxième du nom, avait déjà tout du leader incontestable. Ses camarades semblaient l'entourer comme autant de gardes du corps et respectaient ses directives sans sourciller, convaincus de ses intentions. Certains dépassaient pourtant bien les trois années d'ancienneté dans l'école, mais qu'importait, ils s'inquiétaient à peine des sifflets répétés dans la gare jusqu'à ce que James lui-même ne désigne le convoi d'un mouvement du menton. Seulement là, le groupe d'amis s'avançait jusqu'aux marchepieds, l'aîné des Potter fermant la marche de son allure nonchalante. Quelque part, Neville trouvait cette confiance fascinante. Lui-même avait mis tant d'années à l'acquérir, et encore...

À force de les observer, le professeur de botanique sentait le flegme de ces jeunes sorciers le contaminer. Les tuiles brunes du poste de gare au-dessus de sa tête, Neville laissait ses pupilles bleues se rassasier du spectacle de cette vie étudiante, et tentait, par le même occasion, de se distraire du sentiment classique qui l'habitait à chacun de ses déplacements. Il avait encore oublié quelque chose. Quoi ? Il ne s'en souviendrait pas, même pour l'amour de Merlin ! Fut-ce un sombre objet perdu dans un coin de son appartement professoral ou sa propre tête présentée sur un plateau au milieu de la Grande Salle, le féru de botanique ne s'en apercevrait qu'au moment le moins opportun. Bah ! Ce défaut de fabrication avait au moins eu le mérite de lui apprendre à palier aux manques de manière inventive, surtout depuis le décès de sa grand-mère. Il fallait bien se débrouiller quand plus personne ne pouvait vous expédier vos affaires par retour de hibou !

Fort heureusement, pour ce voyage-ci, hormis la valise légère accrochée à ses doigts gantés, Neville n'aurait besoin de rien d'autre. La branche de gui y était bien au chaud, entre les plis moelleux de deux pulls et la couche protectrice de son sort de conservation. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

L'instinct poussa le professeur à faire quelques pas en avant sur le quai tant le froid mordait ses cuisses à travers le tissu de son pantalon, mais aussi parce que onze heures sonneraient bientôt. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de consulter sa montre. Rien qu'avec les tonalités du sifflet, le féru de botanique savait que le grand départ était à leurs portes. Et, effectivement, comme si son geste avait déclenché une réaction en chaîne via les méandres impénétrables de l'univers, la locomotive crache tout à coup un énorme nuage de vapeur grise. Un sifflement strident accompagnait le tout : le signal tant attendu.

Raffermissant sa prise sur l'anse de son bagage, Neville agrandit calmement sa foulée et traversa la nappe de brouillard stagnante à hauteur d'homme. La lueur des appliques murales des compartiments l'aidait à se diriger vers la toute dernière ouverture du convoi. James attendait encore, sur le seuil, de grimper à la suite de ses camarades. En suspension sur l'extension métallique, presque sur la pointe des pieds, il se tournait complètement vers les vallées éblouissantes de brume dorée. Son regard vert sombre tentait d'apercevoir une des tourelles du vieux château, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Tout en arrivant près de lui, Neville jeta un œil rapide par-dessus son épaule sans rien apercevoir. Puis, reportant son attention sur James, il posa une main bienveillante, mais pressante, contre son omoplate.

\- Allez, James. C'est l'heure ! Vous reviendrez bien assez vite. Avant que Poudlard ne vous manque, vous verrez.

\- Poudlard me manque déjà, professeur.

\- L'année prochaine n'est pas si loin, plaisanta Neville. Rassurez-vous !

Un sourire quelque peu déçu s'afficha sur les traits de l'aîné des Potter. Un claquement retentit depuis la tête du cortège : les portes commençaient à se refermer automatiquement. Le féru de botanique tapota doucement l'épaule de James.

\- En attendant : montez ! Ou le train partira sans nous !

Sans discuter son autorité, l'aîné des Potter s'exécuta et disparut rapidement dans le corridor longeant les compartiments privatifs. À son tour, Neville gravit les trois hautes marches tapissées du wagon, juste à temps pour voir se refermer le battant derrière lui avec une violence digne d'un coup de pied de géant. Puis, le train démarra.

Dans un compartiment voisin, un petit gamin attendrissant, un première année, se laissa effrayer par le sursaut de la machinerie. Les premières foulées des turbines étaient toujours un peu chaotiques et, plus par réflexe que par nécessité, le professeur lui-même attrapa la poignet dorée, fixée tout à côté. De l'autre côté des vitres, la petite gare commençait à reculer lentement, tandis qu'un nouveau sifflement aigu lui parvenait depuis l'extérieur. Curieux, Neville releva la manche de son manteau et observa le cadran de sa montre : onze heures et une minute. Pile à l'heure ! Prochain arrêt : Gare de King's Cross, quai 9 ¾, Londres, aux alentours de dix-sept heures.

Autour de lui, hormis sur les banquettes, il ne restait plus aucun élève. James et ses camarades étaient partis s'installer dans le convoi grinçant. Le Poudlard Express fournissait tant d'efforts démesurés pour se tirer sur les deux premiers kilomètres, qu'il semblait que ce voyage là était celui où il lâcherait prise pour de bon. Les engrenages des roues claquaient, le souffle de la cheminée était erratique, les cloisons tremblaient et chaque aspérité des rails faisait crier le tout comme un être possédé par le démon. Mais cela passerait, comme toujours, après le viaduc de Glennfinnan. Comme les toits noirs du village de Pré-au-Lard, en contrebas de la vallée, venaient tout juste de disparaître derrière un énorme pan de colline brune et l'écran brumeux accroché à ses flancs. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls à s'être évaporés du paysage.

Dans le corridor qui menait jusqu'aux espaces des banquettes communes, impossible à apercevoir d'où il se tenait, des élèves, à la recherche du chariot de friandises, ne portaient déjà plus leur cape réglementaire de sorcier. Les retours à Londres avaient toujours cet effet là. Certains apprentis s'imaginaient même pouvoir grimper à bord sans revêtir leur uniforme, comme à King's Cross, histoire d'être débarrassés. Mais le règlement ne le leur autorisait pas et, dès lors que le train avait dépassé le village sorcier, les toilettes et cabines se remplissaient à la vitesse d'un Éclair de Feu. L'on voyait alors réapparaître les tenues moldues et les coupes riches des parures de familles plus aisées. Sauf que, cette fois, plus rien ne l'empêchait. Ils étaient dans la plus grande légalité possible.

En soupirant d'amusement, Neville imita ses élèves. Il faisait suffisamment chaud dans le train pour lui permettre de se délester, au moins, de son manteau, qu'il plaça ensuite en travers de son bras. Alors qu'il ramassait sa valise, une réprimande furieuse, crachée sur un ton de péronnelle, lui fit brusquement redresser la tête.

 _\- James_ !

Les grands yeux vifs de Rose Weasley brillaient de colère. Quelques mètres plus haut, dans le wagon suivant celui de Neville, l'aîné des Potter prenait déjà à son compte le rôle de trouble-fait, et il avait visiblement décidé de commencer par taquiner lourdement la jeune rousse et Scorpius Malfoy, avec lequel elle était en pleine discussion. De sa taille un peu plus imposante que la leur, James se penchait légèrement au-dessus de leurs têtes, bras croisés contre la poitrine, en feignant un intérêt caricatural pour chacun des propos de l'héritier des Malfoy.

\- Alors, ça va les amoureux ? ricanait-il.

\- Fiche le camp, James ! s'indignait Scorpius.

\- Excusez-moi, j'interromps quelque chose, peut-être ?

\- Va-t'en !

Du revers de la main, le petit blond tentait de repousser James, sans grand succès. Tenant à ce que la situation ne dégénère pas, Neville s'approcha lentement du groupe, les sourcils froncés et sévères. Il ne haussa cependant pas le ton, tenant encore à observer un peu avant d'agir.

Malgré le jeune âge de ces deux-là, tout le monde voyait, comme un nez au milieu d'une figure, que Scorpius était fasciné à plus d'un titre par sa comparse de Gryffondor. Régulièrement, sans se rendre compte de l'air benêt que cela lui conférait, le jeune Malfoy écarquillait les yeux, suspendu aux propos de sa camarade. Bien qu'il n'y ait de relation d'aucune sorte entre eux, cela n'en demeurait pas moins attendrissant. Minerva elle-même se délectait gentiment de ces interactions surprises au détour d'un couloir, et aucun doute ne subsistait quant à la grandeur de leur future amitié. Mais, James, en excellent grand-frère casse-pied sur les bords, décidait d'en faire un sujet de plaisanterie et de gêne à chaque occasion. S'il l'avait pu sans se compromettre, à cet instant, Neville en aurait souri : Harry avait vraiment raison en le comparant aux jumeaux Weasley. Il en avait toute la trempe !

\- Ton père serait mort de honte, Malfoy ! clamait-il. Son fils avec une Weasley ! Ça lui ferait un beau cadeau de Noël, tiens ! Une crise cardiaque ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Fiche-moi la paix !

\- Tu es pathétique, James, déplora soudainement Rose.

La jeune rousse leva les yeux au ciel et, laissant les deux garçons à leur inutile joute de mains, les contourna pour s'éloigner vers la tête du convoi. Le sas menant aux wagons communs se referma derrière elle, sous les yeux médusés de l'héritier des Malfoy. L'ignorant soudainement, James s'approcha d'un compartiment voisin où se trouvait vraisemblablement son prochain amusement : Albus. En décochant préalablement un sourire d'ange faussement innocent au professeur de botanique, l'aîné des Potter se planta au milieu de la glissière de la fermeture. Ses deux mains de chaque côté de l'ouverture pour se retenir, il se pencha en avant, attirant sur lui les regards interrogateurs de son frère, en pleine lecture studieuse.

\- Tu es au courant que ton petit-copain te trompe à même pas trois mètres ?

\- Quoi ? Mon petit... _Quoi_ ?

Le front plissé avec force d'incompréhension, Albus observait son aîné d'un drôle d'œil. Il ne comprenait jamais un mot de ce qu'il racontait mais était, au fond, persuadé que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire. Du tout...

\- Oui, avec la rousse. Enfin, Rose, quoi ! Vas-y, dis-lui ! s'exclama-t-il alors que Scorpius le bousculait pour passer et s'affaler, boudeur, sur la banquette face à son meilleur ami.

\- Ignore-le, souffla ce dernier. C'est comme ma répartition à Serpentard, ça finira par lui passer.

\- C'est vrai ! se rappela James, moqueur. Papa va encore pouvoir te rappeler à quel point il est fier !

\- Monsieur Potter ? Quel est ce morceau de parchemin qui dépasse de votre poche ?

La voix grave de Neville figea sur place l'agaçant bonhomme. Les yeux d'Albus et Scorpius s'ouvrirent d'une certaine frayeur. Ne désirant pas se laisser prendre si piteusement, James fit volte-face d'un bon rapide. Dans un même mouvement, il extirpa un vieux carnet abîmé de son vêtement, en présentant le dit parchemin à Albus, dans son dos. Ce dernier s'en saisit rapidement pour le dissimuler au milieu des pages de son grimoire.

\- Ceci, professeur ? C'est juste un carnet sur lequel je dessine pour le Quidditch.

\- Vous me croyez né de la dernière pluie, n'est-ce pas, James ? le réprimanda Neville.

S'écartant légèrement sur le côté, il pointa Albus du doigt.

\- Veuillez rendre cette carte à votre père dès que vous poserez le pied à Londres. Vous m'avez compris ?

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, professeur. Vraiment, feignit James.

Entendu, professeur, répondit le plus jeune Potter, s'attirant les foudres de son aîné.

\- Bien évidemment... James, je vous ai à l'œil. La prochaine fois que vous trouverez opportun d'embêter vos camarades, il se pourrait que je trouve le moyen de rajouter 15 centimètres de parchemin obligatoires à votre devoir de botanique.

À ces mots, le garçon blanchit tandis que, dans son dos, comblés de le voir mouché, les deux compères de premières années échangèrent un « tape-là » bruyant.

\- Cela vaut aussi pour vous, jeunes gens.

\- Évidemment, professeur, répondit Albus d'un œil pétillant de malice.

Puis, secouant la tête d'amusement, Neville se retira dans le couloir et poursuivit son chemin vers le wagon suivant, laissant James coincé dans l'ouverture de la glissière du compartiment.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as repris la carte du Maraudeur à papa ! s'indigna Albus. Il va être furieux ! Tu as plutôt intérêt à la lui rendre.

\- Oui, et en le faisant je lui dirai à quel point tu n'en as pas profité, hein ?

\- Il ne te croira pas.

\- C'est ça ! Et si je lui dis que les dragées surprises de Honeydukes qu'il a reçues sont arrivées à Poudlard. Par le passage de la sorcière borgne. Dans _ta_ poche. Sous _sa_ cape d'invisibilité. Avec celui-là comme acolyte, déclama James en désignant le petit blond. Tu crois toujours qu'il ne voudra pas m'écouter ?

 _\- Touché_ , admit piteusement Scorpius.

Albus s'affala dans son siège, une moue contrariée sur les traits. Vaincu, il retira la carte du Maraudeur d'entre les pages de son livre et la redonna à son frère. Enfin, son grimoire rebondit sur le coussin rouge élimé du train, tandis qu'il le déposait à côté de lui, sans finir totalement son geste. Le paysage écossais de l'autre côté des vitres l'attira un court instant quand, soudain, le second fils des Potter sembla se souvenir d'un détail. Il se redressa d'un bond.

\- Alors, tu as trouvé ?

Un sourire malicieux sur les traits, James inspecta le couloir de chaque côté avant d'entrer dans la pièce et de se laisser tomber aux côtés de son frère sur la banquette. Il lui tendit le vieux carnet à la couverture bleu nuit et à la reliure noire qui venait de lui servir d'alibi.

\- Tiens, j'ai chopé ça dans le bureau de Rusard, annonça-t-il en le déposant sur ses genoux.

Albus levait un sourcil interloqué vers son frère. Un sourcil qui ne masquait cependant pas la profonde curiosité qui régnait au fond de son regard dès l'instant où James lui avait dévoilé cet objet. Conscient qu'il tenait peut-être là une grande mine d'or, il se saisit du carnet du bout des doigts, avec d'infinies précautions qui donnèrent la bougeotte à son aîné. Ce n'était pas le livre de soins aux créatures magiques archivé près de la Réserve de la bibliothèque, par Godric ! Heureusement, son cadet se décida bientôt à feuilleter les pages de sa trouvaille. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'aventurer au-delà de la première page qu'un souffle extatique s'échappait de ses lèvres et colorait son visage d'émotion.

\- Cool, hein ? sourit fièrement James.

\- Comment as-tu mis la main là-dessus ?

Rendu curieux par les réactions que suscitaient ces feuilles, Scorpius s'était avancé autant que possible dans son assise, à la limite de se soutenir avec la seule force de la pointe des pieds. Les mains fermement accrochées au rebord de la banquette, le petit blond tentait de se grandir pour apercevoir avec netteté les deux mots calligraphiés en haut de la page de garde.

\- Je t'ai dit : je l'ai chopé dans le bureau de Rusard.

Albus lui fit de grands yeux apeurés, estomaqué par son audace.

\- Oh ! Allez ! Il ne se rendra même pas compte que ça a disparu ! Il y a de ces vieilleries là-dedans, tu devrais voir ça ! Et puis, dis-moi que ça ne vaut pas le coup, peut-être ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? intervint soudainement Scorpius.

Interrompant leur joute visuelle, les deux frères Potter se tournèrent d'un même homme vers l'héritier des Malfoy. Albus consulta rapidement James du regard. Ce dernier acquiesça après un moment de réflexion et, aussitôt, son cadet tendit le carnet à son meilleur ami, dans le sens de la lecture. Son nez collé presque aux pages, Scorpius déchiffra les deux mots tracés à l'encre bleue avec stupéfaction.

\- « _Harry..._ _Potter_ » ? C'est un cahier de ton père ?!

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il s'y trouvait bien, confirma Albus en le reprenant pour le feuilleter. On a eu de la chance de le dénicher !

\- Rusard confisque toutes sortes de choses aux élèves de Poudlard, et de tout temps ! Notre oncle George, celui qui tient les Farces et Attrapes du Chemin de Traverse, nous a raconté que lui et son frère jumeau avaient trouvé la carte du Maraudeur dans le bureau de Rusard alors qu'ils étaient en colle, expliqua James. Notre père, lui, nous a dit que lui et notre oncle Ron avaient perdu, comme ça, un cahier dans lequel ils notaient des stratégies de Quidditch en sixième année. Quand ils étaient tous les deux dans l'équipe.

\- Pourquoi on leur aurait confisqué ça ? s'étonna Scorpius.

La réponse émergea sous la forme d'un éclat de rire hystérique, depuis la bouche de son meilleur ami. Sans attendre, ce dernier soutint le cahier à hauteur de ses yeux. Au milieu des pages couvertes de croquis techniques et de numéros abstraits, de vieux gribouillages obscènes n'ayant rien à voir avec le Quidditch dansaient encore sur les lignes, avec le même effet comique qu'une vingtaine d'années plus tôt. L'héritier des Malfoy blanchit considérablement.

\- On est au moins sûrs d'une chose : mon père n'appréciait pas du tout le tien !

C'était bien son père, ou du moins un dessin très réaliste de lui, qui se faisait happer puis recracher, en boucle, de la gueule d'une plante carnivore pustuleuse, enrobé d'un répugnant mucus gluant. L'humiliation de sa génétique ne s'éternisa cependant pas, car, d'un geste rapide, James s'empara de nouveau de l'objet en ricanant.

\- Rah ! Lily va adorer ce truc !

\- Lily ? C'est pour ta sœur que vous avez volé ce truc ?!

\- C'est son cadeau de Noël, de notre part à tous les deux. Elle s'ennuie à mourir. En septembre, elle voulait monter dans le train pour venir avec nous, même sans inscription. Alors, ce n'est pas l'équivalent d'une lettre officielle, mais... C'est déjà ça.

\- Avec ça, elle aura de quoi faire pendant quelques jours déjà ! répéta James sans lever les yeux du cahier.

\- Ce cadeau est une insulte pour ma famille... Mais, pour ta sœur... C'est sûrement plus chouette que vexant comme surprise, admit le blond. Il ne faudrait pas que mon père voit ça...

Croisant leurs regards par inadvertance, les deux premières années de Serpentard éclatèrent doucement de rire. Chacun avait la même image en tête : Drago Malfoy, le grand, en face de ces chefs-d'œuvres discutables. Ils ne se doutaient certainement pas que, en son temps, lui-même s'était adonné à ce genre de pratiques, représentant un Harry Potter balafré sur son balai, grillé net par la foudre en plein vol.

\- Tu sais, je suis sûr que papa sera heureux de revoir ce carnet, intervint James.

\- Oncle Ron aussi. Et lui, au moins, ne nous grondera pas pour l'avoir volé dans le bureau du concierge et enfreint les règles.

L'aîné des Potter releva la tête son cadet d'un air lassé.

\- À ton avis, comment ce truc s'est retrouvé dans le bureau de Rusard en premier lieu ? Papa n'est pas un ange.

D'un coup, des coups furent frappés contre le carreau du compartiment. Les trois jeunes gens sursautèrent, uniquement pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait de la bande de James.

\- Oh ! James ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! Tu passes le voyage sans nous ?

\- Tu rigoles ! Comme si j'allais tenir la chandelle entre mon frangin et son petit-copain !

\- Scorpius n'est pas...

\- C'est ça, c'est ça. En attendant, laisse-moi...

Se levant, l'aîné des Potter grimpa sur la banquette et, s'accrochant au porte-bagage doré fixé au plafond, il glissa le carnet dans une poche de la valise de son frère, puis la referma. Cela fait, il sauta à pieds joints sur le sol et ouvrit la porte coulissante du compartiment en adressant un signe de main aux deux Serpentard.

\- Allez les amoureux, on se revoit à Londres !

Dès que la porte se fut refermée, Scorpius soupira de lassitude.

\- C'est quoi le problème de ton frère ?

\- Laisse tomber. Il est né avec un morceau de cerveau en moins.

\- Je vous entends, bande de scrouts à pétard ! cria James dans le corridor.

La cabine des Serpentards s'emplit de rires joyeux, légèrement dissimulés derrière les paumes de leurs mains. Attiser la colère de James n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais, apparemment, les dispositions de l'univers jouaient en leur faveur ce jour. Car, aussitôt, la voix tonitruante du professeur Londubat résonna dans le wagon au-dessus.

\- Monsieur Potter ! Si vous tenez à arriver à Londres sans une heure de colle supplémentaire au compteur, en plus de vos 15 centimètres de parchemin, je vous conseille de surveiller votre langage !

Dans le couloir, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Neville faisait les gros yeux au fanfaron Potter qui le dépassa bientôt d'une démarche fièrement provocatrice.

\- Je rejoins mes amis, professeur. Je vous le promets : vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi !

\- Il vaudrait mieux. La prochaine fois, vous ne pourrez que pleurer, James !

De son œil bleu nuit, le féru de botanique s'assura que le groupe de jeunes sorciers disparaissait bien derrière le sas, au fond du wagon. Ils auraient, contrairement à leurs dires, milles raisons pour se faire remarquer d'ici au terminus. Mine de rien, six heures, c'était long ! Il fallait simplement espérer qu'ils aient l'intelligence de faire leurs coups en douce. Autrement, on viendrait l'avertir suffisamment rapidement et, là, le professeur n'aurait pas d'autre chose que de sévir. Cela aurait été dommage, cela dit, à la veille du réveillon.

En fermant brièvement les paupières, par lassitude, Neville s'avança à son tour dans le corridor et, à deux portes du sas, s'engouffra dans le compartiment désert qu'il avait réussi à se dénicher. Tous les élèves ne repartaient pas pour les vacances. Et ceux qui restaient à Poudlard pour les fêtes de fin d'années laissaient leur place à des professeurs en quête de calme, comme lui.

Le féru de botanique se réinstalla confortablement pour reprendre ses occupations précédant le dérangement. Sur la tablette d'écriture amovible en bois verni et décorations de feuille d'or, un énorme manuscrit extirpé d'une enveloppe massive, contenant d'autres papiers volants, lui promettait de ne pas s'ennuyer un seul instant au cœur du Poudlard Express. Et même, de longues heures après l'arrivée de ce dernier...

Neville se saisit d'un rouleau d'écriture nerveuse et désordonnée de couleur légèrement caramélisée s'étalant sur un parchemin de couleur sépia pâle. Se laissant aller contre le dossier rembourré de sa banquette, le professeur de botanique prit connaissance de la longue lettre qui lui était adressée avec, toujours, cet inexorable plaisir masochiste du déchiffrage de la calligraphie improbable du cher Rolf Dragonneau. Sans payer de mine, le contenu que lui envoyait son ami, à chaque fois, valait vraiment le coup.

 _Le 22 décembre,_

 _Près des prunes dirigeables du père de Luna, Angleterre._

 _Mon cher Neville,_

 _C'est de nouveau cette période de l'année : Noël ! On le sent dans l'air, n'est-ce pas ? Toute cette joie est tellement contagieuse ! Je ne tiens plus en place depuis que le froid a frappé notre coin de campagne anglaise. Remarque, cela a peut-être aussi beaucoup à voir avec notre départ imminent pour la France. Luna est d'ailleurs en train d'échanger d'étranges adieux avec son père, au moment où je t'écris. Elle a bien pris soin de me dire de ne pas approcher des prunes dirigeables... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dans la tête. Elle me connaît mieux que cela pourtant... Quoiqu'il est vrai que ces choses exercent une certaine fascination sur moi. Mais la première fois m'aura servi de leçon ! Je me tiens bien à distance._

 _J'imagine que tu es toi-même empli d'une certaine impatience, si proche des fêtes que nous sommes. Ta maison doit te manquer. Heureusement, te voilà à la veille de ton grand départ pour Londres. Tu prends bien tes deux semaines de repos mérité, comme chaque année depuis 2014, n'est-ce pas ? Si c'est le cas, il est certain que tu seras à bord du Poudlard Express quand, de notre côté, nous serons avec Mme Maxime à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons en train de « goûter », comme disent les français. Peut-être même ouvriras-tu ce courrier dans me train, qui sait ? Oh ! Quelle plaisante idée ! Me voilà désormais doublement angoissé à l'idée que mon hibou soit arrivé trop tard à Poudlard ! Ce serait fâcheux, vraiment... J'aurai la surprise en revenant, au début du mois de Janvier._

 _Tu le sais trop bien, je te le répète tant depuis des semaines que cela a dû se graver dans ton crâne comme dans la pierre, mais... Je n'y résiste pas. Cette opportunité que nous offre la directrice de l'Académie Française d'observer la toute dernière portée des magnifiques Abraxan palomino qui tirent son carrosse est exceptionnelle. Ces choses sont tellement rares, et pour moi qui suis incapable de voir les Sombrals, cela fait tout bonnement ma fin et mon début d'année ! Étant donné que ces chevaux nous ont été certifiés sûrs et sans danger, j'emmène les jumeaux avec moi. Bien sûr, Luna n'a pas refusé des vacances en famille si prometteuses. Quoique, je ne suis pas tant persuadé qu'elle le fasse pour les enfants que pour me surveiller autour d'eux... Ils pourront grimper dans le carrosse, c'est chose promise ! Et puis, il paraît qu'on aura la chance d'observer les étoiles dans un ciel dégagé. Que de bons souvenirs en perspective, même si cela me peine, naturellement, de ne pas pouvoir honorer votre invitation à toi et Hannah pour le réveillon. Et puis, je suis sûr que ta petite femme appréciera de t'avoir pour elle toute seule, toi qui pars toute l'année. Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose... Veinard !_

 _Après cet énorme préambule, tu seras ravi que j'en arrive à mon point. Cela dit, au vu de l'énorme rame de papier qui accompagne cet envoi, il ne demeure pas de mystère. Ceci, mon cher Neville, est une sorte de cadeau de Noël, en avance, et un peu gâché puisque tu connais déjà, au moins, la moitié de son contenu. Mais amoureux des livres et de cette digne matière qui nous passionne tous deux en tant que naturalistes, je suis certain que cela va te plaire. La seule chose qui me fasse culpabiliser, c'est de me dire que je t'assomme de lecture alors que tu sors à peine des paquets de parchemins..._

 _Enfin, maintenant qu'il est là, je ne peux pas faire autrement que de te présenter l' « Ouvrage à l'usage des magizoologues potionistes : un précis des ingrédients, de leurs propriétés et effets secondaires sur la faune et la flore », ou, « Comment ne pas empoisonner sa créature avec une potion qui contient le venin de son prédateur ? », par Neville Londubat et Rolf Dragonneau. Il paraîtra pour la rentrée littéraire sorcière de mi-Janvier, aux éditions du Chicaneur, et j'espère bien que tu seras en mesure d'assurer quelques séances de dédicaces de temps à autre, parce que je peux te dire qu'il s'arrache déjà en prévente. Luna était enchantée de le signer, celui-là ! Il fait la paire avec son article sur les nargolles du gui ! Depuis le temps qu'elle l'attendait... Aucune édition ne pourra rivaliser, maintenant._

 _Tout cela, mon cher Neville, n'aurait pas été possible sans toi. Il faut bien avouer que je suis une buse en botanique et tes connaissances avancées en la matière ont été plus que précieuses. J'oserai même dire qu'elles étaient nécessaires étant donné que, de simple collaborateur, tu es passé à un statut de co-auteur dans cette affaire ! Il faudrait vraiment que je songe à faire un stage de botanique au Brésil, à Castellobruxo, comme toi tu l'as fait pendant deux années après avoir raccroché le tablier d'Auror. Quand on voit le résultat, cela ne peut que donner envie !_

 _Et c'est ainsi que j'achèverai cette lettre. J'aurais bien encore milles choses à te dire, mais mon parchemin arrive « au bout du rouleau »... Je te prie de m'excuser._

 _En y songeant une nouvelle fois, j'espère sincèrement que tu n'ouvriras ceci que dans le train, car, c'est peut-être le seul moyen pour que mes bavardages inutiles ne te paraissent pas aussi inutiles ! Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël ainsi qu'une merveilleuse nouvelle année, en espérant que tu souhaiteras toujours être mon ami pour cette dernière !_

 _Amicalement tien,_

 _Rolf Dragonneau._

 _PS : J'ajoute ce post-scriptum sur consigne de ma chère femme qui t'embrasse. Elle te demande de te méfier des Nargolles dans le gui que tu cueilles chaque année. Ce sont des voleuses de chaussures. Je lui ai dit que tu étais assez qualifié pour ne pas emmener ces bestioles avec toi dans ta valise, mais Luna a vraiment insisté. Alors, cher ami, sois prudent ! Et joyeuses fêtes, en espérant toujours que cette missive te sera parvenue à temps..._

\- Juste à temps, Rolf. Juste à temps, murmura Neville pour lui-même en achevant sa lecture.

Le professeur de botanique laissa retomber son bras contre sa cuisse, lettre en main. Ce faisant, il s'intéressa au paysage à travers les vitres de son compartiment. Sans même le vouloir, Rolf voyait son souhait exaucé : non seulement il avait reçu le colis de son hibou à peine une heure avant le départ mais, en prime, son écriture en pattes de mouches lui faisait effectivement passer le temps du voyage. Il ne manquerait cependant pas le meilleur moment de tous, celui qui donnait tout son charme, aussi bien à l'aller qu'au retour.

L'adoucissement du roulis de la machinerie prouvait que le Poudlard Express, désormais bien lancé, atteignait son rythme de croisière. Et, comme s'il avait fallu une preuve supplémentaire qu'ils filaient bien vers Londres, le convoi se présentait à l'instant même sur le viaduc de Glennfinnan. D'où il se tenait, les immenses arcs en béton du monument ne lui étaient pas visibles autrement que par la projection de leur ombre sur les cimes dénudées des arbres qui lui grattaient le ventre de leurs branches. Et là, juste dans l'étrange triangle renversé que formait le vallon, comme s'il y coulait une rivière sinueuse, savoir que Poudlard et ses tourelles auraient pu apparaître sans ses barrières de protection, de la taille d'une minuscule réplique insérable sous un globe de neige tenant dans sa main, valait tout l'or du monde.

Une certaine émotion tira un sourire du professeur de botanique, tandis que l'écho du sifflet de la locomotive lui parvenait à travers la fenêtre ouverte en oscillo-battant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'immense volume tagué de son nom et de celui de Rolf. Il y avait peut-être moyen qu'il termine ce pavé en six heures de trajet... Peut-être bien.

* * *

Neville avait presque fait un sort aux trois-quarts du livre-brique de Rolf lorsque du chahut dans la rame l'obligea à relever la tête pour la première fois depuis le viaduc de Glennfinnan. Sa vitesse de lecture avait été grandement facilitée par plusieurs données non négligeables. L'ensemble du manuscrit avait été dactylographié, probablement sur une antique machine à écrire, et lui évitait ainsi l'habituel déchiffrage de l'écriture nerveuse et illisible de son collègue magizoologue. Honnêtement, Neville aurait parié avoir mis plus de temps à retranscrire une seule dizaine de brouillons que son ami lui soumettait régulièrement pour correction, à cause de calligraphie, que de parcourir les pages élégantes de l'ouvrage entre ses mains. De plus, le fait d'avoir lui-même rédigé quelques passages lui autorisait une lecture en diagonale en de nombreux endroits. Rolf l'avait consulté tant de fois sur des formulations épineuses et autres contenus hasardeux que le professeur de botanique aurait même été capable de réciter, à la virgule près, des segments entiers. En somme, toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour l'aider à achever ce volume en seulement six heures de voyage. Cet objectif s'était d'ailleurs quasiment transformé en défi personnel.

Pourtant, alors que sa concentration était brutalement interrompue, Neville comprit que cette lecture héroïque resterait un souhait utopique. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, tout absorbé à sa tâche, dehors, de l'autre côté des vitres, le monde ne l'avait pas attendu pour jeter la sentence de la nuit sur ses terres. Le train circulait sous une coupole sombre qui dessinait en noir la ligne d'horizon de la banlieue de Londres, sur un fond bleu marine taché de nuages rouge incandescent. Les cabines et le corridor du train étant perpétuellement éclairés de ces vieilles appliques jaunes, de jour comme de nuit, la tombée du jour ne s'était pas fait ressentir. Le professeur de botanique en retirait une drôle d'impression. Pour lui, une minute plus tôt, les vitres donnaient encore sur les vallons verts surplombés de grisaille, et non pas sur ce spectacle urbain et sombre. C'était comme si on avait jeté un voile de Détraqueur sur le convoi que de découvrir ce ciel obscur au milieu des barres d'immeubles, assemblage de petits carrés tantôt trous noirs, tantôt éclairés d'un plafonnier ou de décorations de Noël.

Soudain, un tremblement de terre s'étala sous ses pieds, avec force de battements précipités, comme si un troupeau détalait à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Dans le couloir, une flopée de jeunes apprentis sorciers courait vers les cabinets les plus proches en piaillant d'excitation. Les étourdis n'avaient pas encore enlevé leurs capes de Poudlard. Il en était plus que temps, cela dit, d'où l'urgence de leur mouvement : si l'interdiction de revêtir des vêtements moldus pour le départ du château relevait plutôt de la bienséance abstraite, se balader avec l'uniforme de Poudlard dans les rues de Londres était banni par le Code de restriction de la Magie.

\- Dépêche-toi !

\- Vite ! On sera à King's Cross dans cinq minutes ! C'est la Préfète qui l'a dit !

Cinq minutes ? Neville fronça les sourcils et releva sa manche pour inspecter sa montre. Les aiguilles du cadran indiquaient effectivement dix-sept heures précises. Aucun doute, l'arrivée en gare était imminente.

Le lecteur interrompu reposa l'imposant manuscrit sur la tablette d'écriture amovible devant lui, ouvert. En se redressant, il la repoussa de la main et fit volte-face. Sur la banquette, sa valise à main l'attendait toujours, gueule ouverte sur ses possessions personnelles, et notamment l'emballage de feutre et papier sulfuré blanc entourant sa précieuse branche de gui. De la poche d'une chemise qui surplombait un tas de vêtements, Neville retira ce qui ressemblait à une épingle magnétique ornée des armoiries de sa famille de sang-pur. Il en possédait un deuxième, en l'honneur de celle de son épouse, les Abbot. La dissociant en deux morceaux distincts, il les rassembla au-dessus de la dernière ligne lue, en un marque-page élégant et riche. Une fois bien en place, les pages du livre-brique se refermèrent sur lui et l'ensemble fut placé dans la valise. Le couvercle de cette dernière finit de leur tenir chaud pour le reste du périple entre les pulls, pantalons, vestons et...

\- Les chaussettes, soupira Neville. J'ai oublié les chaussettes. Merlin...

Tout à coup, la porte de sa cabine glissa rapidement dans son rail et une voix féminine, un peu lasse et cassante, retentit, impartiale.

\- Le train entre en gare dans cinq minutes ! Terminus ! Veuillez ranger vos affaires et vous assurer de ne rien oublier derrière vous. Ça ne vous sera pas répété, alors exécution ! Attendez dans vos compartiments l'arrêt total du train avant de rejoindre les sorties pour descendre sur le quai.

\- Pour l'oubli, je vous annonce qu'il est déjà trop tard pour moi ! s'amusa Neville.

\- Oh ! Pardon, professeur.

Encadrée par l'ouverture du compartiment, une élégante demoiselle en jean marine taille haute, enserrant la taille de son chemisier blanc satiné bouffant, s'affirmait de toute sa présence classieuse. La douce flamme de sa chevelure blonde aux légères vagues impeccables livrait une sérieuse concurrence à l'éclat des ornements d'or du Poudlard Express. Elle possédait de chaleureux reflets cuivrés audacieux, comme un superbe blond vénitien inclassable. La gêne de la situation se percevait à peine sur ses traits naturellement hautains, tout en restant vive. Son nez droit et fin se retroussait en formant quelques plis autour des narines étroites et son menton tiré vers le haut faisait que ses iris noirs flirtaient avec le bas de ses paupières. Étonnamment, cependant, malgré leur allure tombante, ses pupilles translucides soutenaient férocement le regard de Neville. Le sang de vélane était immanquable chez cette fille, malgré ses nombreuses dilutions à travers l'arbre généalogique des Delacour. Sans doute le mélange avec la ténacité des Weasley constituait-il ce charme improbable. Un sourire de circonstance sur les traits, elle se répéta :

\- Excusez-moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il restait encore des professeurs à l'arrière du convoi.

\- Ce n'est rien, Victoire, voyons !

Amusé, le féru de botanique referma le couvercle de sa valise et s'affaira à resserrer les lanières avec sérieux.

\- Pour tout vous dire, votre passage aurait été pleinement utile une minute plus tôt. Quand je lisais encore, sans me douter un instant que nous étions déjà à Londres.

Victoire pouffa discrètement de rire, d'une façon presque moqueuse. Il n'en était rien. Sa façon d'être était ainsi, typiquement imbue et précieuse.

\- Au moins, ce voyage ne vous aura pas paru aussi long que le mien, constata-t-elle en s'accoudant contre le rebord du compartiment.

\- Des ennuis ? s'enquit Neville, concerné.

La jeune femme le nia d'un mouvement de la tête.

\- Un trajet de six heures et un petit-ami qui m'attend sur le quai.

\- Je vois.

Se détachant du bois du wagon, Victoire recula progressivement dans le corridor.

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, Victoire : être de l'autre côté du voyage est tout autant un défi de patience. Croyez-en mon expérience.

Un nouveau sourire amusé et hautain prit place sur les traits de la première née de l'immense descendance Weasley. Elle acquiesça et désigna le dernier wagon du doigt.

\- J'ai encore quelques cabines à faire.

\- Évidemment.

\- Joyeuses fêtes, professeur.

\- À vous et votre famille également, miss Weasley.

Repartant de sa démarche affirmée, la septième année et Préfète-en-Chef disparut rapidement dans le train barloquant qui perdait déjà de sa vitesse. Sa voix prégnante retentit encore une ou deux fois avant que Neville ne perde toute trace de sa présence.

À peine cinq minutes plus tard, les freins de la locomotive faisaient crisser et branler le convoi de toutes parts. Dans sa cabine, le professeur s'était retenu au portant des bagages jusqu'à l'immobilisation totale du Poudlard Express. Comme toujours, il déplorait l'agitation monstre qui régnait aux alentours des issues. Ces sauvages ne savaient tout simplement pas attendre sagement dans les compartiments, comme ordonné par les Préfets depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes, au bas mot.

Finalement, Neville put enfiler son manteau d'un mouvement, et ses gants dans la foulée. Son bagage en main, il apparut dans le couloir et se plaça en pôle position pour faire le gendarme dans deux descentes de wagons mitoyens. Il y avait, selon toute logique, autant d'élèves au départ qu'à l'arrivée. Seulement, le professeur avait à peine eu le temps de souffler « Quidditch », qu'il lui semblait que l'ensemble de cette joyeuse marmaille sautillait imprudemment sur le quai 9 ¾ de King's Cross. Il ne tarda pas à avoir la confirmation de ses soupçons. À travers les multiples couches de carreaux du wagon, l'image kaléidoscopique de Victoire se jetant dans les bras d'un jeune homme sous les panneaux de la gare, décorés de lianes de faux-sapin. Si la Préfète-en-Chef était sortie du convoi, cela signifiait que tout y était en ordre. Aussi, à son tour, Neville s'engagea dans la descente d'escalier, et quitta le marche-pied pour le sol bétonné de Londres. Là, il inspira une grande goulée d'air à l'odeur sulfurée de vapeurs de charbon et de pollution réchauffée. C'était toxique, mais enfin, il y était : Londres ! Ne restait plus que quelques kilomètres de marche et, lui aussi, pourrait retrouver son foyer comme ces jeunes pousses embrassant leurs proches dans la masse générale.

Un cri de joie déchira l'ensemble du brouhaha et un petit rire saisit le professeur. Pour sa défense, la scène était plus que tordante. Se détachant de la tôle noire et écarlate du convoi, le jeune Louis Weasley grimaçait violemment, mécontent d'être ainsi témoin de ce qu'il considérait comme une injustice. Victoire, les joues rosées, venait de se voir bénie d'un cadeau de Noël en avance : une enveloppe blanche cachetée d'un rond de cire. Bien évidemment, l'emballage n'avait rien à voir avec la déception du jeune homme, mais plutôt avec le constat que sa sœur assisterait au concert de la nouvelle année donné par les plus grands musiciens sorciers à la mode, parmi lesquels les éternels Bizarr'Sisters, conviés à faire une apparition rarissime depuis leur retrait de la scène une dizaine d'années auparavant. Tout cela, quand lui devrait rester sagement à la maison, avec sa sœur Dominique... Bras croisés sur la poitrine, il ronchonnait en grommelant entre ses dents. L'image des embrassades à pleine bouche des tourtereaux lui devint tellement insoutenable qu'il disparut bientôt dans le dos de sa mère, en lui ordonnant presque de rentrer sur le champ.

Dans son coin, Neville se surprit à soupirer de compassion. La famille Weasley-Delacour n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler de toutes les vacances ! Son souffle se bloqua dans sa trachée quand deux mains se plaquèrent violemment sur ses épaules solides, le faisant sursauter.

\- Neville ! Comment va la vieille branche ?

\- Ron !

Les anciens compères de Gryffondor s'accordèrent une accolade fraternelle. L'ancien membre du fabuleux trio légendaire se portait plus que bien, de toute évidence. Il avait gardé sa carrure large d'épaules qui ne faisait que le grandir et surplomber les têtes de toute la foule. Cette apparence glorieuse n'empêcha cependant pas Neville de le taquiner gentiment.

\- Alors, c'est toi qui assure le ramassage scolaire cette année ? J'espère que tu as de bonnes potions à la maison, tu risques d'en ressortir avec un mal de gorge. Ces jeunes sont surexcités !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu de les amadouer avec des pièces du magasin de Farces et Attrapes. Ils me suivront comme si j'étais leur chef, marcha le roux.

\- Ron, tu es leur chef. Tu es le plus âgé.

\- Hermione est le chef, moi j'applique les ordres, nuance. Mais, juste au cas où, quand tu dis surexcités, tu entends... ?

\- Bien énervés. Rien qu'en dix minutes, j'ai dû reprendre James par trois fois.

Le paternel Weasley passa une main embêtée dans ses cheveux. Une sorte de « aye-aye » discret pouvait s'entendre dans le souffle qui accompagnait le geste.

\- Ne me dis pas ça, sérieux, vieux...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'embarque aussi les deux garçons d'Harry...

Neville ne retint pas le rire franc qui l'anima soudain.

\- Il fait des achats de dernière minute avec Lily, et Ginny est déjà occupée au Terrier avec ma mère. Le repas de famille, chez les Weasley, ça demande de l'organisation et une longue planification. Je n'ai pas cherché à discuter, d'autant que je cuisine comme un manche ! Au moins, les petits s'amusent avec leur oncle Ron ! Et puis, je me porte garant de leur sécurité. C'est dingue comme être un ancien Auror peut t'apporter une crédibilité indiscutable sur ce point !

\- On m'a même comparé à Fol'Œil, tu parles que je le sais ! Mais... En parlant d'amusement, oncle Ron, murmura le professeur dans le creux de l'oreille. Tu signaleras à Harry que ses fils ont bien profité de la carte du Maraudeur au premier semestre.

Au même moment, une tête rousse s'accrocha à la taille de l'ancien Auror en clamant un tonitruant : « _Papa_ ! ». D'un réflexe qui ne s'improvisait qu'avec l'expérience, Ron souleva sa fille d'un bras puissant et la cajola de baisers. Les oreilles de Rose tournèrent au rouge vif sous l'effet de l'embarras.

\- Papa, arrête !

\- Où étais-tu, chipie ? Je t'ai cherchée partout.

\- Je souhaitais de bonnes vacances à mon ami.

\- Vraiment ? Mais tu pourras l'inviter à la maison, cet ami ! Maman sera d'accord !

\- Maman oui, toi ça m'étonnerait, commenta la jeune fille.

\- Quoi ? Et pourquoi, je ne...

Arquant un sourcil curieux, Ron inspecta son compère de Gryffondor avec inquiétude. Silencieusement, il articula le nom « Malfoy ». Jouant les innocents, Neville afficha une fausse moue ignorante et haussa les épaules avec une certaine délectation. Puis, il commença à s'éloigner, sa valise de nouveau en main.

\- Oh ! Neville ! Dis-moi au moins si j'ai bon !

\- Demande à ta fille ! Je dois y aller !

\- Neville ! Oh ! Londubat ! Joyeuses fêtes !

\- Merci, Ron ! À toi aussi !

« Et toi, maintenant ! De quel ami tu parles, au juste ? », furent les dernières paroles que Neville put percevoir avant de disparaître définitivement derrière un pan de mur de l'extension sorcière de la gare de King's Cross. Entre sa dernière année d'étude à Poudlard et sa prise de fonctions en tant qu'enseignant de botanique, en 2014, le Ministère de la Magie de Londres avait entrepris de grands travaux de réfection du quai 9 ¾. Ils faisaient suite aux nombreuses plaintes du Premier ministre moldu quant à la gestion des incidents « magiques » dans la partie moldue de la gare, impliquant des sorciers. Le va-et-vient assez remarquable avait pris de l'ampleur à cause du baby-boom succédant à la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort, et des mesures avaient donc été prises pour réduire les risques d'infraction au code de restriction de la magie, fondamental de la constitution sorcière.

Le chantier avait duré près de deux ans. Mais avec une bonne dose de patience, les usagers du quai 9 ¾ avaient enfin vu apparaître un passage sécurisé leur étant totalement réservé. L'ensemble avait été grandement inspiré du métro londonien, sans en reprendre pour autant les murs éclatants de blancheur. Un dédale en briques violacées, telles que celles qui maintenaient les murs du Ministère, s'étendait sous une partie de la capitale londonienne, et desservait les grandes artères sorcières grâce à un grand réseau de cheminettes. Au-dessus de chaque passage, un couloir comportant au moins une quinzaine de cheminettes chacun, de vieilles enseignes branlantes sculptées de hiboux, chats, balais et autres vifs d'ors, indiquaient les destinations possibles à partir de ce point. Ailleurs sur les murs de briques, des affiches promotionnelles vantaient les mérites des diverses boutiques éparpillées dans la capitale londonienne. Rien qu'une douzaine d'entre elles prouvaient la renommée des Farces et Attrapes Weasley, label cacheté des noms de George et de Ron.

Neville commençait à connaître le chemin, et, instinctivement, il s'engagea dans le troisième couloir sur la gauche. La première cheminette libre l'accueillit de ses indolores flammes vertes, le propulsa dans le réseau complexe, uniquement pour le matérialiser à nouveau dans un second âtre, sans une seule trace de suie ou de poudre quelconque sur ses vêtements. Le transport avait été grandement amélioré, car, après tout, un système antique ne pouvait pas aller dans une galerie souterraine flambant neuve.

Le professeur de botanique s'extirpa rapidement des flammes qui léchaient ses mollets et rejoignit le flot conséquent de l'allée principale. Le compte-à-rebours de Noël était la pire période pour accéder à sa résidence. Les tunnels étaient toujours bondés de monde et étouffants de chaleur moite. Heureusement, dans les escaliers menant à la surface, un souffle glacial ne tarda pas à venir embrasser le visage du féru de botanique et à déposer sur sa peau... une goutte d'eau ?

Le Chemin de Traverse apparut enfin aux yeux bleus de Neville. Bien qu'il ne fut plus un enfant depuis déjà longtemps, le professeur crut retrouver la vue de ses six ans, quand chaque scintillement émerveillait l'âme de son cœur d'artichaut.

Londres, comme le reste de la Grande-Bretagne, faisait face à une cruelle pénurie de neige tant les températures ne descendaient que rarement en-dessous de zéro. Mais, sur le Chemin de Traverse, ce vingt-trois décembre, les flocons tombaient sans discontinuer sur les vieux pavés historiques, au milieu des enseignes inclinées et gondolées. Un enchantement merveilleux les faisait apparaître à une distance impossible à déterminer dans le ciel gris, tandis qu'une barrière de protection invisible les dissolvait intégralement à quelques centimètres des têtes. Certains cristaux chanceux échappaient ponctuellement au dispositif et mouillaient les cheveux ou bonnets des sorciers en plein shopping de fêtes.

Pour jouer le jeu, les commerçants de l'artère sorcière avaient jeté leurs propres sortilèges sur les vitrines de leurs magasins. Et, en avançant au milieu de la foule, Neville alla de surprises en surprises. Les couleurs étaient toutes rassemblées : du rouge au vert, du blanc au noir, du cuivre à l'or... Rien ne manquait ! Ne restait qu'à faire son choix en laissant son cœur parler. La tête robotique des Farces et Attrapes, dans le lointain, soulevait un bonnet de père Noël, rouge et blanc, qui émettait des sons de grelots à chaque mouvement. L'enseigne de l'animalerie annonçait un service exceptionnel de livraison-minute grâce à des hiboux hyper-performants, volontaires pour travailler, même de nuit ! Mais ce fut sans doute la vitrine de Florian Fortarôme qui marqua l'esprit du professeur de botanique : en vitrine, des pâtisseries alléchantes amenaient la salive au palais. Plus que tout, cependant, les pichets de crème glacée attiraient tous les regards, chacune d'elle représentant une scène différente. L'une montrait un petit père Noël en pâte d'amande en pleine séance de patinage artistique. L'autre représentait un bonhomme de neige, fait de glace à la vanille, en train d'accommoder son habit pour les fêtes à l'aide de pleines poignées de crème. Il semblait, au fil du hasard, creuser un sillon en forme de hibou.

Comme à son habitude, Neville tenta d'apercevoir la devanture du magasin de balais et d'équipement de Quidditch. Les gérants parvenaient toujours à des résultats exceptionnels, autant en qualité de fournitures qu'en matière de décoration. Alors qu'il se penchait pour admirer la superbe courbe d'un faux-balai de course dessiné pour les tout-petits cavaliers têtes-brûlées, la porte du magasin s'ouvrit d'un tintement.

Sortant dans le flot de personnes emplissant le Chemin de Traverse, Drago tiqua en sentant une pointe d'humidité perler sur ses cheveux platine. Sa paume droite frôla leur surface gominée de cire de professionnel barbier-coiffeur avant de revenir le long de son corps. De l'autre main, il trimballait déjà un immense paquet qui n'était pas des plus légers en songeant furieusement que, sans Granger et sa foutue pétition S.A.L.E., il n'aurait pas à porter cela par ses propres moyens. Et, avec ce monde, le _Wingardium Leviosa_ , même parfaitement réalisé, équivalait à exposer ses présents à de multiples chutes sur les pavés. Autant dire que cela n'était pas envisageable.

Néanmoins, rien qu'imaginer la tête de son fils, lorsqu'il verrait ce balai descendre depuis le sommet du magistral sapin de sa demeure, qui touchait presque la rambarde de l'escalier du deuxième étage, l'effort ne lui paraissait plus aussi contraignant. Sans même le savoir, son propre père avait instauré cette sorte de tradition. Lors des vacances de Noël de la première année de Poudlard, moyennant d'excellents résultats, les Malfoy achetaient le premier balai de leurs enfants. Celui-là, c'était le dernier modèle pour le Quidditch, ajusté spécialement aux mesures de son fils pour une utilisation optimale. Astoria se plaignait que tout l'équipement serait trois fois trop grand pour Scorpius, d'ici à la fin de l'année, mais qu'importait. L'argent ne lui manquait pas. S'il fallait de nouveau investir dans un ensemble de vol au mois de février, alors qu'il en soit ainsi ! Surtout si cela sous-entendait une chance de ridiculiser l'aîné des Potter et l'équipe des Gryffondors avec lui ! Il n'entraînait pas sa progéniture pour des noix depuis deux ans, et puis quoi encore ?

L'image de James Potter cramponné à deux mains au manche de son balai lévitant à la verticale, amena une fierté narquoise à Drago. Sans s'en départir, le père Malfoy se fraya un chemin de l'autre côté de la rue commerçante. Il avait encore une commande à récupérer au magasin de prêt-à-porter de Madame Guipure, à l'attention de sa délicieuse femme, cette fois.

Une odeur de lavande l'enveloppa dès qu'il eut posé un pied dans l'enceinte de la boutique. Des brins de la dite plante décoraient la vitrine. Ils se dressaient fièrement dans des vases cylindriques transparents, disposés au milieu des parures hivernales exposées. Leur couleur violette ainsi que leur tige légèrement brunie relevaient les teintes discrètes des tissus qui soutenaient les parures. Les sorciers patientaient dans cette ambiance provençale insolite orchestrée par la gérante des lieux.

De toute évidence, la boutique de prêt-à-porter et confections sur mesure profitait d'une accalmie au milieu de la frénésie acheteuse de Noël. Seuls avant lui, un père et sa fille lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose tandis qu'ils patientaient, eux aussi. La petite, sûrement pas plus vieille qu'une dizaine d'années, était vêtue d'un manteau rouge un peu criard. Ses fins cheveux roux lisses brillaient des mille couleurs de paillettes festives, bien au chaud sous son bonnet blanc, tagué d'une fantaisie monstrueuse représentant un animal rose ressemblant à un koala à grandes oreilles et aux dents jaunes. La patience n'était visiblement pas son point fort et elle gigotait sans discontinuer sur un mètre carré. Forcément, la présence d'une nouvelle personne derrière elle lui fournit une distraction digne de ce nom. Sa solution de repli ne se révéla visiblement pas satisfaisante car, dès qu'elle eut croisé les pupilles argentées de Drago, la gamine fit de grands yeux impressionnés.

Le père Malfoy ne put empêcher son petit sourire malicieux. Il était toujours agréable de se faire rappeler, involontairement, à quel point son apparence laissait sans voix, petits comme grands. Le nom de famille des Malfoy s'incrustait jusque dans la composition de son ADN.

Bientôt, son sourire légèrement narquois se teinta d'un amusement sincère. La petite s'était dissimulée devant son père et s'appuyait contre ses longues jambes pour l'observer impunément, une étincelle au fond du regard. Une sacrée chipie ! Elle dut se balancer une fois de trop car, rapidement, la voix grave et impossible à ne pas reconnaître de son père résonna dans la boutique.

\- Lily ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Répondant naturellement à sa question, la gamine le montra du doigt.

\- C'est Malfoy, chuchota-t-elle en faillant à demeurer discrète.

\- Quoi ? Lily, enfin...

Potter se retourna finalement et se figea une demi-seconde en réalisant que son ennemi d'enfance se trouvait effectivement à deux ou trois mètres en arrière. Le survivant balbutia rapidement avant de retrouver ses esprits.

\- Lily, au lieu de le montrer du doigt, pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas de lui dire convenablement bonjour ?

\- Mais...

\- Maintenant.

Hésitante et, il fallait l'admettre, quelque peu boudeuse, la dernière de la fratrie Potter se redressa dans une position plus sage et, prenant bien le temps de le dévisager, lui fit un minuscule sourire éphémère.

\- Bonjour, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Harry hocha la tête, satisfait. Puis, il se pencha sur sa protégée et lui désigna un portant couvert de nombreux châles de toutes les couleurs. Il dut confier une tâche de la plus haute importance à Lily car, dès qu'il eut fini de lui murmurer quelques bribes dans le creux de l'oreille, elle s'illumina en sautillant sur place. Après un énième acquiescement de son père, la rousse se précipita vers l'endroit indiqué et se mit à détailler les étoffes avec un sérieux hilarant. Son attention toute accaparée par les agissements de cette demoiselle, Drago n'avait pas remarqué que Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu s'était approché de lui et lui tendait une main cordiale.

\- Excuse-la, se justifia-t-il. Elle est incorrigible parfois.

Acceptant la poignée de main comme si de rien n'était, le père Malfoy secoua rapidement la tête pour signifier que ce n'était rien. Son propre fils était une terreur, uniquement aux plus mauvais moments. Dans le cadre privilégié du manoir, il se permettait énormément de choses pour revêtir un masque d'ange immaculé à l'extérieur. Des performances qui méritaient bien des récompenses de meilleur acteur par moments.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour paraître cordial, Harry était profondément gêné. Il ne savait que faire de ses mains, maintenant que sa poignée avait été acceptée si facilement, et dansait discrètement d'un pied sur l'autre. Heureusement pour lui, Madame Guipure réapparut bientôt, les bras chargés d'un paquet en tissu satiné rose qu'elle déposa sur son comptoir. Le survivant adressa un dernier signe de tête à Drago avant de la rejoindre.

\- Tenez, monsieur Potter ! Voilà votre commande ! Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre, mais je ne parvenais pas à retrouver votre paquet dans mes casiers ! Toutes mes références là-derrière ont été mélangées avec les fêtes ! Un désastre !

\- Je ne suis pas pressé, la rassura Harry. Un de mes amis récupère mes fils à King's Cross cet après-midi.

\- Ah ! Oui ! Le retour de Poudlard est aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tard cette année !

\- L'avantage, c'est que l'achat des cadeaux en a été grandement facilité ! Enfin, si cette chipie sans nom veut bien tenir sa langue d'ici là.

Sur ces mots, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu considéra sa fille d'un air entendu. Visiblement habituée à ce surnom de « chipie », Lily s'était retournée vers lui et gloussa gentiment en se fourrant presque le nez dans les étoffes du portant.

\- Voilà. Donc... La veste que vous aviez commandée, reprit la couturière en écartant rapidement les pans du tissu d'emballage. Avec le tissu, celui-ci, rouge bordeaux, noir et blanc, type écossais moderne. Col et revers de manche en crêpe noir, coudes en cuir toujours noir. Ornements, boutons et poinçons en couleur dorée. Et... Ah ! Oui, bien sûr !

Sous les replis du satin rose pâle demeurait une petite boîte rectangulaire de couleur rouge. Madame Guipure s'en empara et défit le couvercle avec précaution pour en présenter le contenu au héros du monde sorcier.

\- Broche. Une harpie en or, à l'œil de rubis, gravée comme suit « _G.P. Harpie de Holyhead_ ». C'était bien cela ?

\- Tout y est. C'est parfait, acquiesça Harry.

La couturière ne masqua pas sa joie et referma la boîte avec du ruban de dentelle blanche. Elle finissait de placer l'ensemble des emballages dans un grand sac en tissu, confectionné par sa maison, quand la petite Lily se rappela au souvenir de son père. Ayant détalé d'un bout du magasin jusqu'au comptoir, en tapant le parquet de ses baskets, elle tendit brutalement un châle en l'air.

\- Celui-là, Lily ? demanda le survivant en inspectant l'étoffe bariolée, rouge foncé, brun et blé.

La dernière des Potter acquiesça vivement, sûre et certaine de son choix.

\- Très bien, alors... Pourriez-vous l'ajouter au reste, pour Ginny Weasley ?

\- Bien entendu, monsieur Potter.

En quelques minutes, le châle avait rejoint le reste des achats et les gallions du survivant étaient tous tombés dans l'antique caisse de la couturière.

\- Joyeuses fêtes et meilleurs vœux, monsieur Potter ! Claironna la gérante.

\- Vous de même. Lily, tu n'as pas quelque chose à...

\- Merci madame ! Au revoir madame !

\- À bientôt, mademoiselle, rit Madame Guipure.

Dès que la clochette de porte eut tinté et que la gérante de l'établissement eut rapidement actualisé ses comptes d'un stylo plume, trempé dans un encrier violet, elle revêtit à nouveau son plus beau sourire pour son nouveau client.

\- Monsieur Malfoy ! Vous venez pour votre commande également, j'imagine ? Je vais la chercher !

Madame Guipure se délogea de derrière son comptoir. Elle slaloma entre les divers mannequins qui portaient fièrement la nouvelle collection automne-hiver en changeant régulièrement de pose. Enfin, les rideaux cachant son arrière-boutique l'engloutirent.

Il y régnait un bazar monstre, inhabituel, qui lui laissait peu d'espace pour se frayer un chemin. On aurait dit que des forces supérieures l'empêchaient de mener correctement son affaire. Les piles de caisses conditionnées, dans lesquelles s'entassaient les réserves de la nouvelle collection, formaient de nouvelles sortes d'étagères, voisines à celles qui tapissaient effectivement les murs. Ces dernières étaient numérotées par d'antiques étiquettes. Chaque casier possédait sa propre référence.

À cette heure de la journée, on aurait pu penser que la majorité des cases avaient été vidées de leur contenu. Il n'en était cependant rien. D'après les estimations de la petite sorcière replète, à peine 20% de son stock de commande pour les fêtes devait être sorti à l'heure qu'il était. Le gros rush de la matinée et du début d'après-midi n'y avait rien changé. La majorité des clients étaient plutôt des retardataires peu prévoyants, ou en manque d'inspiration, qui espéraient expérimenter l'illumination en franchissant les portes de son cher domaine de soie et de taffetas. Madame Guipure ne pouvait en tirer qu'une seule conclusion : l'année 2017 serait une de celles durant laquelle la matinée du 24 décembre se révélerait être la pire de toutes. Elle voyait le spectacle d'ici : des murs prêts à s'effondrer tant on les poussait de l'intérieur, une interminable file de clients s'impatientant dehors, au milieu des cris de parents excédés par l'agitation de leur progéniture infernale.

Un frisson la parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Si seulement les perles de politesse et de bienveillance, comme messieurs Potter et Malfoy, pouvaient être plus nombreuses... D'ailleurs, en parlant de monsieur Malfoy...

\- Alors, voyons, voyons. Malfoy... Malfoy... De ce côté, peut-être ? marmonna-t-elle pour sa seule personne.

Pliée en deux devant l'étagère constituée des plus grands casiers, la couturière scannait les paquets derrière ses lunettes affûtées. La commande de monsieur Malfoy était conséquente. Des ensembles en tissu charmeuse et cachemire, de la véritable soierie digne des grands orfèvres ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir été rangée ailleurs. Pourtant, d'un coup, Madame Guipure se redressa en se frappant le front d'une pichenette bien piquante.

\- Ah ! Quelle idiote !

La gérante fit volte-face et ressortit de son arrière-boutique en enjambant les paquets divers et variés. Elle s'occuperait de donner un coup de baguette ici dès que l'aristocrate serait servi. Il n'était pas de ceux qui appréciaient attendre indéfiniment, mais il appartenaient bel et bien au petit nombre de clients triés sur le volet que la couturière appréciait bichonner de son mieux.

En ressortant de sa porte en draperies, Madame Guipure adressa un regard d'excuse à son client qui la suivait des yeux.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit-il.

\- Rien de rien ! Votre commande n'est juste pas dans le fond.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous avez pu la finaliser, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh ! Oui, oui ! Évidemment ! Pensez-vous ! C'est juste que... Voyez-vous, expliqua-t-elle en emmenant un de ses mannequins prendre la pose quelques pas plus loin à l'aide de sa baguette, la charmeuse et le cachemire sont des tissus très délicats. Je ne voulais pas qu'un seul pli s'y loge par mégarde ! J'ai donc entreposé votre commande...

Continuant ses tours de passe-passe en agitant ses poignets telle une marraine fée, la couturière fit s'ouvrir le mur devant elle. Il se fendit en deux portes d'armoire gigantesque. Un portant arrondi, du genre des pressings moldus, se détacha du fond du placard et avança jusque dans la boutique. Des cintres recouverts de toile noire défilèrent alors devant les yeux expérimentés de Madame Guipure.

\- Alors, alors... Malfoy, Malfoy... Ah ! Malfoy ! s'exclama-t-elle en se saisissant d'un cintre.

Un nouveau coup de baguette et le placard se refermait. Dans le même temps, la gérante des lieux se dirigea vers son comptoir et, dirigeant la pointe de son arme magique sur le mur derrière la caisse, fit apparaître une patère solide. Elle y accrocha l'emballage noir et, en quelques mouvements précis, dévoila son contenu à l'aristocrate. La couturière l'enjoignit d'ailleurs à contourner son bureau pour admirer son travail de plus près.

\- Ensemble, chemisier de cachemire doré foncé. Veste marine avec bandes de cuir de dragon noir sur chaque côté et revers de manche, fermeture. Pantalon classique, marine, avec coupe évasée pour porter avec bottes. Et, enfin, la petite touche qui apporte le charme, : un foulard blanc imprimé de narcisses jaunes-orangées, en soie fine.

Fière de sa présentation impeccable, Madame Guipure plaça les poings sur les hanches, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

\- Je sais que vous êtes aussi pointilleux que moi, si ce n'est davantage, monsieur Malfoy. Je vais donc vous laisser inspecter ceci pendant que j'irai chercher le reste de votre commande.

Tandis que Drago observait la tenue proposée, la couturière retourna auprès du pan de mur gauche de sa boutique. Sa baguette à l'œuvre, elle fit s'ouvrir la haute plinthe du plancher en de multiples tiroirs coulissants, incroyablement longs. Tellement longs que l'aristocrate songeait que, sans la magie, ils auraient très facilement empiété sur l'espace du commerce voisin. Les tissus bruts y étaient parfaitement rangés, sans un seul fil pour dépasser des coupures, dans les tiroirs les plus proches du sol. Ceux qui se situaient le plus en hauteur étaient tous recouverts d'une plaque de verre, protégeant quelques pièces de dentelle exceptionnelle. Dans le deuxième tiroir en partant du haut, Madame Guipure fit disparaître le verre d'un sort et récolta quelques feutrines, avant de tout remettre en place. Le mur avait repris son apparence normale quand la couturière déposa les items sur le comptoir voisin de sa caisse.

\- L'ensemble vous convient-il, monsieur Malfoy ?

Drago acquiesça. Astoria serait éblouissante de narcissisme dans cette tenue, hautaine et parfaitement femme. Elle serait ravie.

Madame Guipure commença à conditionner la tenue pour un transport plus aisé. Ce faisant, elle indiqua les feutrines à l'aristocrate.

\- Je vous laisse vérifier le reste vous-même. Les « petites dentelles », je préfère ne pas m'en mêler. J'espère que vous comprendrez.

Le père Malfoy s'inclina et inspecta rapidement les items enveloppés dans les coupures de tissus. Pour son anniversaire, en juin dernier, son épouse lui avait réservé une surprise. Jusqu'à ce jour, il ignorait encore où Astoria avait déniché sa composition en dentelle fine, de jarretelles et autres fantaisies coquines, qui l'avait définitivement séduit. Mais le blond était certain d'une chose. Ce qu'il s'était personnellement commandé ici, dans le culte du secret le plus sévère, lui rendrait mille fois la pareille. Un sourire digne de ses années Serpentard souleva le coin de ses lèvres. Sa rêverie fut brutalement interrompue.

\- Monsieur Malfoy ? Puis-je les rajouter à votre paquet ?

\- Sans emballage cadeau, acquiesça Drago avec un sourire.

L'emballage, ce serait Astoria qui le déballerait dans une nuit à peine... Tout en continuant de disposer les papiers sulfurisés autour du cachemire, Madame Guipure ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la présence d'une toute autre sorte de cadeau.

\- Un balai ? devina-t-elle. Il est pour votre fils ?

\- Exactement, confirma Drago en tendant le compte de gallions et mornilles à la couturière pour son excellent travail. Le vol lui plaît bien.

\- Vous en ferez peut-être un joueur d'exception !

\- Peut-être ! Il n'y a encore jamais eu de joueur de Quidditch professionnel chez les Malfoy. Pourquoi pas inaugurer une nouvelle voie ?

\- Il profitera déjà de cet équipement en attendant d'en arriver là !

Puis, lui tendant le sac en tissu de la maison de couture à son client, Madame Guipure adressa un superbe sourire à Drago.

\- De très joyeuses fêtes, monsieur Malfoy.

\- Vous êtes bien aimable.

\- Oh ! Mais non, voyons ! Tout pour mon meilleur client !

\- Le meilleur, vraiment ? s'amusa Drago en se dirigeant vers la porte. Intéressant. Un très bon réveillon à vous aussi, chère madame.

Reprenant la possession de son fardeau de cadeaux, le père Malfoy rejoignit le Chemin de Traverse. Le froid de l'extérieur, accompagné de quelques flocons, s'engouffra dans la boutique. Drago prit directement à droite, en direction de la bouche du réseau de transport souterrain sorcier.

Non loin, au milieu de l'avenue, à proximité du magasin de Quidditch et équipements, il reconnut le manteau rouge criard de la jeune impertinente des Potter. Son père légendaire, Saint Potter, était en pleine discussion avec une autre tête connue, cet abruti de Neville Londubat.

Juste pour la blague, Malfoy se surprit à crier leurs noms à tous les deux, à travers la rue bondée, de son ton narquois de Serpentard :

\- Potter ! Londubat ! De bonnes fêtes chez les Gryffondors ! Ne vous étouffez pas avec votre morceau de dinde !

Profondément choqués par ces vœux inattendus et pour le moins déstabilisants, Harry et Neville échangèrent un regard curieux. Près de son père, la plus jeune des Potter fit une moue désagréable.

\- Il est bête lui, grommela Lily.

\- Ne dis pas ça Lily. Ce n'est pas poli, la réprimanda son père.

\- Pas poli, mais c'est vrai.

\- Lily, menaça Harry.

La gamine se tut, mais n'en garda pas pour autant la langue dans sa bouche. Elle réalisa une superbe grimace en direction du blond platine, déjà presque disparu.

Les deux compères de Gryffondors furent pris d'un rire franc. Neville ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de contribuer, à sa façon, à rembarrer le père Malfoy.

\- C'est un bon conseil de sa part, confessa-t-il à un Harry perplexe. Il devrait le suivre. Parce que, pour le coup, je pense que c'est lui qui va s'étouffer avec sa dinde.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Quand il apprendra les fréquentations de son fils, oui.

\- Albus ? devina Harry, amusé.

Neville secoua la tête.

\- Qui ? Dis-moi ! Neville, allez ! insista le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

\- Scorpius Malfoy en pince pour Rose.

\- Non ! Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Il est sans arrêt collé à ses basques. Il est en admiration devant chacune de ses paroles. Le mois dernier, il m'a même volontairement donné une mauvaise réponse en botanique parce que Rose peinait à s'en sortir.

\- Merlin, souffla le survivant en riant. Il existe une justice sur cette terre ! C'est encore mieux que de pouvoir narguer Malfoy avec un insigne d'Auror en chef tous les jours !

\- Ne m'en parle pas ! Par contre, pour Ron...

\- Merlin, Ron... Le pauvre.

Un nouveau fou rire s'empara des deux sorciers. Harry tapota spontanément l'épaule du professeur de botanique.

 _\- Rah_ ! C'est bon de te revoir, Neville !

Le susnommé baissa la tête, gêné de se sentir aussi heureux à cette révélation du survivant.

\- Tu sais, parfois ça m'arrive de repenser au bureau. Dire qu'on se voyait tous les jours quand j'étais Auror avec vous. Maintenant, c'est à peine si on se voit trois fois l'an.

\- Mais regarde le parcours que tu as eu ! Tout ce que tu as accompli ! Il y a peu de sorciers capables de faire la même chose !

\- Il y a Rolf.

\- Ah ! Rolf, bien sûr... Mais lui... C'est particulier. Les Dragonneau et Lovegood ne font pas partie de ce monde. Ils sont d'une origine différente de la nôtre ! Et franchement, il en faudrait peu pour que tu les rejoignes dans cette catégorie !

\- Non, arrête...

\- Je ne plaisante pas. Si tu avais envie de revenir, et que McGonagall parvenait à te remplacer, je veux bien te trouver un poste. Sérieusement ! Mais, j'ai aussi réfléchi quand elle m'a proposé le poste de professeur de vol, à la même époque. Je sais ce que ça représente. Je n'ai pas fait ce choix parce que travailler au Ministère ça signifiait revenir à la maison tous les soirs, embrasser ma femme et mes enfants. Toi, tu as disparu pendant deux ans en Amérique du Sud ! Et, en revenant, tu es presque immédiatement reparti pour Poudlard.

\- Je ne veux pas revenir au bureau. Mais... Hannah...

\- Et c'est exactement pour cette raison que, maintenant, je vais te laisser rentrer chez toi, retrouver ta femme, et te souhaiter de très bonnes fêtes.

\- Toi aussi, Harry. Toi aussi. Et fais-moi plaisir, veux-tu ?

\- J'embrasserai Ginny pour toi, sois-en sûr.

\- Oui, ça aussi, mais... Trouve une meilleure cachette pour ta carte du Maraudeur. Ou alors grave le règlement intérieur dans la tête de tes fils. Mais ne gâche pas ton réveillon, ni le leur, pour autant, hein ?

Harry soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour la retrouver. À chaque fois en plus ! Quand je te disais que je n'étais pas de taille face à eux.

\- L'exemple parental est toujours le meilleur, se moqua Neville.

\- Tais-toi et va embrasser ta femme.

Dans une dernière accolade, les deux compères se souhaitèrent à nouveau leurs meilleurs vœux et se séparèrent au milieu du Chemin de Traverse, Harry disparaissant vers la bouche de cheminette, Neville s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus profondément dans la foule.

* * *

Près de quarante minutes après dix-sept heures, l'ultime journée de shopping avant le réveillon approchait de son terme. Qu'ils aient flâné sur le Chemin de Traverse ou qu'ils aient exploré un tout autre rassemblement de commerces magiques de Londres, la fermeture de ces derniers, dès dix-neuf heures, assurait à cette heure sont lot de tournées aux pubs, juste avant l'entame du service du soir.

Plus encore que les autres tavernes sorcières, le Chaudron Baveur pullulait de monde. En revanche, contrairement à tous ces autres repères, le nombre d'âmes autour des tables ne provoquait pas une agitation monstre. Bien au contraire, la salle baignée des effluves de fumée âcre refoulées par la grande cheminée, sous les poutres de bois, avait été saisie dans l'immobilité.

Sur des caissons de bouteilles retournés, en piédestal improvisé derrière le haut comptoir de l'établissement, un elfe dans la fleur de l'âge, fondait de bonheur. Il dodelinait de la tête, menton dans la main, affalé sur le bois du bar. Comme tout un chacun, jusqu'aux serveurs installés dans divers coins de la salle, ses grands yeux globuleux étaient rivés sur la sortie du Chemin. Ou plutôt, la concentration de l'assemblée se portait sur un groupe de six nonnes du couvent magique de Saint-Arthurus qui, partitions en main, la bénissaient de leur chant, sur des airs de Noël.

Le temps semblait suspendu à leurs lèvres. Et, tandis qu'elles entonnaient les couplets de la kyrielle de mélodies hivernales de l'Angleterre, les commandes ne pleuvaient plus sur personne ici. Les serveurs ne couraient plus en tous sens. Le distributeur d'eau ne coulait plus comme les chutes du Niagara dans le dos de la créature barman. Celle-ci, vêtue d'un pull moldu tricoté de rennes blancs au nez rouge lui descendant jusqu'aux chevilles, se servit un pichet de vin de sureau chaud, lorsque la procession de nonnes entonna le chant « _Good King Wencelsas_ ».

 _« Good King Wencelsas looked out on the fest of Stephen_

 _When the snow lay round about_

 _Deep, crisp and even_

 _Brightly shone the moon that night_

 _Though the frost was cruel_

 _When a poor man came in sight_

 _Gathering winter fuel »_

Les arômes, âpres pour les humains, se déversaient dans son gosier à coup de vagues acidulées enchanteresses. L'alcool lui montait à la tête et réchauffait la pointe de ses oreilles rougies par la boisson. La musique pénétrait ses tympans avec délice, lui faisant apercevoir une bande de couleur arc-en-ciel lorsqu'il fermait les paupières de bonheur.

Cette douce mélodie le changeait agréablement des sérénades en accord majeur et des jérémiades en harmonie mineure, éternels refrains du barman à son comptoir. En soi, l'elfe n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les humains ressentaient le besoin de célébrer tant de choses qui n'auraient pas dû l'être. Lui-même aurait plutôt eu tendance à s'allonger les mains au rouleau à pâtisserie voire à s'ébouillanter avec la soupe aux pois sauteurs, face à un échec retentissant. Au contraire, la plupart des consommateurs qui séjournaient plus d'une heure sous ces poutres s'en tenaient pour compte en se faisant resservir bière-au-beurre sur bière-au-beurre. À ses yeux de créature magique et juste, ce comportement relevait quelque peu de la folie. Durant ces quelques minutes de paradis, cela dit, personne ne lui réclama rien.

Une salve d'applaudissements nourris retentit immédiatement, dès que le chant des nonnes eut attrapé la dernière note. L'elfe sursauta quand, à ses côtés, un sorcier au teint mat écrasa ses grandes mains l'une contre l'autre. Se rendant compte qu'aucune choppe ou tasse quelconque ne couvrait l'espace de comptoir assigné à son tabouret, la créature s'enquit de récolter sa commande sitôt que l'ovation cessa.

\- Une bière-au-beurre.

\- Tout de suite, monsieur.

L'elfe dévoué s'affaira immédiatement. Il n'avait pas posé d'une seconde la choppe devant son client que la porte de l'établissement s'ouvrait à nouveau. Comme le lui dictaient ses origines d'elfe de maison affranchi, la créature s'inclina.

\- Bienvenue au Chaudron Baveur, Al' pour vous servir !

\- Comment te portes-tu mon cher Al' ?

Se redressant, l'elfe ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules qui s'emplirent instantanément de larmes de joie. Derrière les nonnes en train de rassembler leurs maigres possessions, un homme venait d'entrer dans la taverne, une valise de voyage suspendue au bras, embelli de son plus beau sourire. Il l'aurait reconnu entre milles : Neville Londubat, maître des lieux. Pris d'émotion, Al' l'elfe se prépara à le saluer comme il se fallait. Cela dit, son client à la peau mate fut plus rapide que lui.

\- Neville ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant de son tabouret.

\- Dean, l'enlaça fraternellement le professeur de botanique. Quel bon vent t'amène ici ?

\- Je déjeune presque tous les jours au Chaudron, en ce moment. Je suis en affaires sur le Chemin de Traverse. Enfin, sur l'esplanade plus exactement.

\- Ton affaire de spectacles pyrotechniques sorciers fonctionne toujours aussi bien ?

À l'issue de ses ASPICs, Dean avait songé au fait de suivre la voix empruntée par la majorité de sa promotion : la formation d'Auror. Cela dit, sa décision finale ne l'avait jamais conduit au Ministère. Devenir un fonctionnaire obéissant, à la botte des décrets et des Ministres, ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela. Ainsi, il s'était baladé de boulots en boulots dans le monde magique, aussi bien que moldu. Ayant été élevé dans ce dernier, Dean n'avait eu aucun mal à s'y intégrer en tant que travailleur.

Mais l'idée folle qui avait réellement lancé sa carrière professionnelle était née dans les tribunes populaires de la quatre cent vingt-cinquième coupe du monde de Quidditch, en 2006. la finale opposait alors le Burkina Faso à la France, un match éblouissant en tous points, excepté pour son ouverture. Le métier d'artificier ne s'était pas totalement relevé de la crise de la guerre de Voldemort, et la pénurie de moyens s'était grandement fait sentir. La Fédération internationale de Quidditch avait dû se contenter de quelques minables pétards lancés par des anciens joueurs de la ligue eux-mêmes. En tant que fan inconditionnel, mais toujours refoulé, de ces machins explosifs, Seamus avait ronchonné pendant presque toute la première mi-temps, clamant à qui voulait l'entendre que si l'on avait fait appel à lui, l'inexpérimenté, cela ne se serait pas passé comme ça ! Dean qui avait passé la soirée à ses côtés l'avait contacté par hibou le lendemain pour lui proposer la création d'une entreprise à eux, à l'image des Farces et Attrapes Weasley, pour se lancer dans la constitution de spectacles pyrotechniques. Lui le doué en dessin et l'irlandais passionné par les explosifs : cela ne pouvait que fonctionner ! Pourtant, personne n'y avait cru.

Aujourd'hui, le duo des Têtes Brûlées, comme on aimait à les appeler depuis, avait décroché un contrat exclusif avec la ville de Londres, côté magique, pour réaliser les festivités éblouissantes de la nouvelle année, depuis 2012. On parlait encore de leur Apocalypse 21 de cette année là, où la géode représentant la Terre avait explosé en des milliers de fusées sifflantes qui vrillaient les tympans d'une façon extatique. Leur entreprise de pyrotechnie, « _Fire in the sky_ » était plus que florissante, et la rumeur laissait entendre que les deux allumés réaliseraient, pour la troisième édition consécutive, le spectacle d'ouverture de la fameuse Coupe du monde de Quidditch de 2018.

Dean ne fit ainsi que confirmer les soupçons du féru de botanique.

\- Tu plaisantes ?! Avec les fêtes de fin d'année, Seamus et moi avons bossé sur pas moins de trois chantiers différents ! Tous à Londres, cela dit.

Se penchant vers Neville, le sorcier à la peau mate plaça une main en paravent, et murmura à l'oreille de celui-ci.

\- Lavande devient jalouse du temps que Seamus passe avec moi plutôt qu'avec elle. Paraîtrait même qu'elle nous aurait accusé d'être de la jaquette...

\- Pauvre Lavande, plaisanta Neville. Seamus doit vraiment lui manquer.

Le professeur de botanique fronça les sourcils tout en énonçant cette dernière phrase. Dean ne semblait plus l'écouter. Un sourire sur les lèvres, ses yeux voyageaient régulièrement sur sa droite, en direction de la salle du Chaudron Baveur. Sans crier gare, dès que sa parole s'éteignit, son ami lui adressa un signe de tête.

\- Ma bière-au-beurre m'attend. J'espère que tu apprécieras le spectacle, Neville.

\- Mais...

\- Je crois que c'est de ma faute, confessa une voix sur sa gauche.

Surpris, l'homme se tourna vers la provenance de cette affirmation. Sans qu'il put l'empêcher, un sourire amusé prit place sur ses traits, et son cœur se mit à battre sensiblement plus vite. Mains jointes dans le dos, sur un torchon humide, tablier gris lui tombant sur les hanches, et cheveux relevés grâce à une épingle, sa femme, Hannah, gérante du Chaudron Baveur, attendait depuis trop longtemps de lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

\- Te voilà, dit-elle.

\- Me voilà, confirma un peu bêtement Neville.

Les conjoints échangèrent un long regard plein d'émotion et de sous-entendus. Le regard bleu du féru de botanique ne quittait presque jamais les iris bruns de sa compagne, si ce n'était pour fixer avec délectation le minuscule grain de beauté qui surmontait sa lèvre, dans le coin gauche, et qui dansait au rythme de son souffle. Ses dents d'ivoire apparaissaient légèrement au centre de sa bouche, là où la chair rosée de celle-ci ne se refermait pas totalement. Neville sentit un soupir de liesse lui monter : Hannah lui avait manqué ! Il était sur le point de le lui avouer quand...

\- S'il-vous-plaît ? Pourrions-nous réserver une table pour demain ?

Agacée en une seule seconde, Hannah darda sa langue hors de sa cavité buccale et la mordilla entre ses dents. La belle couleur qui illuminait ses joues s'était évanouie d'un coup. Un serveur, employé par la maison, se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le couple qui avait lancé cette demande en entrant côté rue moldue. Profondément gêné, il ne savait comment formuler sa réponse. Prenant un air désolé, Hannah soupira en s'éloignant de son mari.

\- Messieurs-dames, veuillez nous excusez, mais nous devons refuser votre demande. L'établissement n'accueillera plus de clients après sa fermeture, ce soir, jusqu'au repas de la soirée du 25 décembre.

\- Vous ne serez pas ouverts pour le réveillon ? s'étonna un consommateur.

\- Pas cette année. C'est exceptionnel. Adressez-vous à la concurrence.

\- Bon... Et bien... Pouvons-nous au moins réserver deux couverts pour ce soir ? s'enquit à nouveau le couple.

\- Évidemment, suivez-moi ! déclara Hannah en se dirigeant vers le comptoir, où se trouvait le registre. Vous avez de la chance, il ne nous reste plus que quelques sièges pour ce soir, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant sur ce-dit registre.

Une fois le nom des clients inscrit à la plume, elle se rapprocha de son mari en soupirant de lassitude. Une main sur son bras, la gérante du Chaudron Baveur posa brièvement son front contre sa poitrine.

\- Je suis désolée. Tu viens de revenir...

\- Ton travail aussi comporte des impératifs, je comprends.

\- Va te reposer un peu à l'étage. Je te rejoindrai aussi rapidement que je le pourrai.

Après un court instant passé à regarder autour de lui, ainsi qu'à inspecter l'interminable liste calligraphiée sur la page réservée à la soirée d'aujourd'hui, Neville passa sa valise par-dessus le comptoir.

\- Al' ? Je sais que cela ne ressort pas de tes fonctions dans cette auberge, mais... Pourrais-tu monter mes affaires à l'étage ? Je te remplacerai le temps qu'il faudra, assura le professeur de botanique en ôtant son manteau.

\- Bien sûr, monsieur Londubat ! Tout pour rendre service, monsieur Londubat ! s'enthousiasma l'elfe en sautillant littéralement de joie.

Satisfait, Neville baissa la tête, uniquement pour découvrir les yeux écarquillés de surprise de sa chère et tendre.

\- Le but c'est d'être ensemble maintenant, non ? Qu'importent les circonstances, sourit-il.

Hannah eut une moue amusée, mais un peu décontenancée. Son mari venait à peine de rentrer d'un semestre de travail, probablement éprouvant, accompagné d'un voyage en train qui n'avait pas dû être des plus reposants, pourtant, il trouvait encore la force de se nouer un tablier autour de la taille pour aider au service du soir. Fière, la gérante de l'établissement s'empressa de venir l'aider à enlacer les liens dans son dos. Cela fait, elle posa son menton sur son épaule.

\- Tu ne cesseras jamais de me rappeler pourquoi je t'ai épousé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est la signification même de ma vie !

\- Ouais, c'est ça... Allez...

Ayant à peine vérifié que personne ne prêtait attention à eux, Hannah se laissa aller à un geste d'encouragement spécialement pensé pour son homme. Sa paume s'aplatit contre la chair sous ses reins, provoquant un sursaut prude, suivi d'un éclat de rire, chez lui.

\- Au boulot, serveur !

\- À vos ordres, chef !

Et le tablier faisait des miracles, car, sitôt qu'Hannah se fut éloignée de lui, un doigt impérieux se leva au-dessus des tables.

\- Garçon ?

* * *

\- Au revoir ! Et merci !

La lourde porte du Chaudron Baveur, donnant sur le Londres moldu, claqua pour la dernière fois derrière le dernier serveur à être resté pour nettoyer. Dès qu'il eut disparu, Hannah se précipita à toute vitesse vers le battant et en refermant, à la vitesse de la lumière, tous les loquets et verrous pour empêcher toute nouvelle intrusion. Dos à la porte, elle soupira longuement en fermant les yeux de fatigue. Quelle soirée ! Par Merlin ! Cette maudite soupe aux pois... Elle s'en souviendrait pour longtemps ! Un client avait été surpris par l'agitation régnant dans son écuelle et, d'un mouvement de recul, avait envoyé balader tout son plateau contre elle, l'obligeant à porter une fragrance de soupe et de friture en plus de son parfum fruité, jusqu'à l'achèvement du service.

Des grincements de pieds de chaise lui firent rouvrir les paupières. D'un sort habile qu'il maîtrisait toujours aussi bien, malgré le manque de pratique, Neville retournait les sièges des tables, les unes après les autres, pour les disposer en hauteur. La dernière chaise en l'air signa la fin de leur dur labeur.

Chacun d'un côté de l'immense salle parcourue de poutres de bois, ils faillirent éclater de rire en inspectant leurs visages déformés de fatigue. Neville n'en menait pas réellement plus large qu'elle. Des sillons de cernes creusaient le dessous de ses orbites en les faisant, paradoxalement, ressortir grâce à une couche luisante de sueur. Ses cheveux bruns n'avaient plus rien d'ordonné, et se bataillaient autour de plusieurs foyers d'épis.

\- Merci pour ton aide, s'inclina Hannah en le rejoignant. Ce soir, j'avoue que c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Maintenant, assieds-toi, que je nous serve au moins un petit en-cas...

La gérante de la taverne n'alla pas bien loin. Son poignet fut saisi dans une poigne de fer.

\- Prends au moins quelques minutes, lui conseilla Neville.

\- D'accord, renonça-t-elle après une courte réflexion.

N'étant plus embarrassés par une foule quelconque, les bras du professeur de botanique se refermèrent autour de la nuque de sa femme, elle tout contre son tablier poisseux. Ils ne durent pas demeurer ainsi très longtemps. Cependant, l'horloge à coucou du Chaudron Baveur sonna les douze coups de minuit. Chaque sonnerie fit écho dans le drôle de vide de l'auberge : ils n'avaient plus aucun client en chambre, au-dessus. Ils étaient parfaitement seuls, pour ce soir.

\- On est le vingt-quatre décembre, murmura Neville.

\- Je sais.

\- C'était un vingt-quatre décembre, reprit le professeur de botanique.

Perplexe, Hannah fronça les sourcils tout en restant accolée à la poitrine de son époux qui la balançait doucement de gauche à droite.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- C'était en 2013. Ma grand-mère était décédée dans l'année. Mes parents étaient toujours à Sainte-Mangouste, endormis. Je venais de revenir d'Amérique du Sud. Tout le monde était parti. Je me sentais seul. Et je suis venu ici.

\- Je m'en souviens, le rassura Hannah en comprenant enfin de quoi il parlait.

\- Tu venais de reprendre le Chaudron Baveur, l'année d'avant, et il y avait du monde comme ce soir. Mais... Pour une certaine raison, tu as su m'accorder de ton temps, en souvenir de notre amitié à Poudlard. Toi aussi tu m'as dit que tu te sentais seule...

Lentement, en tentant de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de sa chère et tendre, Neville recula sa main jusqu'à l'arrière de son propre pantalon. Là, il trouva sa baguette magique et, en l'agitant discrètement, toujours en visant l'ignorance d'Hannah, créa son petit miracle.

\- Et puis, ce sort a fait apparaître une branche de gui au-dessus de nos têtes. Je crois que j'étais aussi gêné que toi.

\- Tu t'es enfui, s'amusa Hannah. Dès la fin du service. Tu avais voulu m'aider, malgré toutes mes oppositions.

\- C'est vrai. Mais, je ne suis pas allé bien loin. Tu m'as appelé dans la rue, pour me remercier de toute cette aide, justement. Et là... qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu t'en souviens ?

\- J'ai pris ton visage entre mes mains, et je t'ai embrassé. En souvenir du gui, avoua-t-elle après un moment de silence.

\- Hannah. Regarde, murmura Neville à son oreille.

Son mari avait les yeux rivés vers la poutre au-dessus d'eux, aussi suivit-elle son regard. Les larmes lui montèrent presque en découvrant qu'une nouvelle superbe branche de gui, agrémentée de baies blanches, se formait là. Elle continua à l'observer, émerveillée, tandis que Neville se penchait dans son cou.

\- Je l'ai cueillie à Poudlard. Pardon pour cette absence, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas sentie trop seule.

Émue, Hannah secoua la tête.

\- Ça ne risque pas de durer, si jamais ça avait été un jour le cas.

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'interloqua Neville, étonné.

\- Tu te souviens de cette formation de guérisseuse que je n'ai jamais complétée d'une pratique sur terrain ? Madame Pomfresh m'a offert d'être son assistante, et de prendre sa suite. Elle voulait que je vienne en Janvier, avec toi. Mais, j'ai repoussé d'un an. Parce que, dans ces conditions, la formation n'aurait pas été très bénéfique.

\- Dans ces conditions ?

\- Tu te souviens des vacances de la Toussaint ? Tu es revenu pour quelques nuits...

Le visage de Neville blanchit, tandis que ses yeux s'illuminaient.

\- Si tu pouvais nous obtenir un appartement avec chambre d'enfant à Poudlard, pour l'année prochaine... Ce serait juste parfait.

Bouleversé de joie, le professeur de botanique enlaça sa femme, à la limite de l'étouffer. Puis, se rappelant la présence du gui au-dessus de leurs têtes, il lui dédia un regard incomparable avant de fondre sur les lèvres d'Hannah. Cette fois, le garçon sous le gui ne s'était pas enfui...

* * *

 **C'est ainsi que s'achève cette immersion festive dans la vie de ces chers personnages ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à souhaiter vous retrouver dans les reviews et vous adresser, une nouvelle fois, mes meilleurs voeux pour l'année à venir. Ou tout simplement vous remercier de votre passage si, d'aventure, vous aviez lu ce texte an dehors des périodes des fêtes !**

 **A très bientôt,**

 **M.A.D.**


End file.
